


lovely

by peacherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mentions of verbal abuse, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of mpreg, mentions of sexual harassement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherry/pseuds/peacherry
Summary: Nine years ago, the love of his life was brutally ripped away from him.After that, Taeyong had to accept a life without Yuta and built himself one he worked hard for and always dreamed to get.He was one of the well-known choreographers in whole South Korea, working under Suh Music Entertainment, the most famous label and got a boyfriend who loved him dearly.Though, destiny started to play a foul game.It gave Taeyong back his first love in the most intricate circumstances Taeyong could ever think of.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 40
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhh, yeah!
> 
> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome to a (hopefully) heartbreaking and conflictual story. We will see where all this will lead to and I really hope you will have fun reading it ^^
> 
> A warning I always put beforehand: Please bear with my English, as it's not my first language :)  
> Also all of it is unedited, I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Still I hope you will have fun with the following content!

It started raining outside a few hours ago. The pitter-patter sound of the rain reached the ears of the two boys occupying the bed of the room, which belonged to one of them. The steady sound of the rain hitting the windows was soothing and made them both a little bit drowsy.

“Yukkuri?” The raven haired teen called out in a soft tone to the other, pulling the boy out of his doze.

Blinking his eyes open, ‘Yukkuri’ turned his head to the side to give him all of his attention. His big expressive eyes directed at him. Lovely as always. “Hm? What is it Taeyong?” He asked in an equal quiet voice. 

Fiddling around with the hem of his shirt, Taeyong mulled over how to breach the topic wrapped up on his mind. Still unsure he started biting on his lips with his eyes casted down, but then he opened his mouth to start uttering what was persistently present on his mind.

“You know, that my birthday is soon, right, Yuta?” Taeyong questioned rhetorically, but the addressed boy still nodded to it, feeling how nervous Taeyong seemed to be. “And that I will come of age and present, yeah?”

Oh, so that was why Taeyong was uncomfortable bringing up the matter. Nonetheless, Yuta nodded once again quietly. He saw Taeyong’s hands tremble. Slowly he led his own to Taeyong’s and engulfed them in his warmer hands. 

“Don’t worry about this or you’re more likely to get wrinkles on your handsome face and at this young age too,” Yuta teased and giggled at the exasperated face Taeyong threw him. Taeyong hit him lightly on the shoulder for this, to which Yuta dramatically howled in pain and pouted.

“No, seriously now,” Taeyong muttered and Yuta understood at this moment that this was really bothering him. “Alright, I won’t tease. What’s the matter Taeyongie?” 

Sighing flatly, the elder revealed what was worrying him so much. It was actually something they’ve already talked so much about and seeing how the deadline for both of them was coming closer and closer made him feel restless. Yuta may not show it, but Taeyong knew him like the back of his hand and his observation was sharp like a knife.

“What worries me is me presenting. I’m just afraid that I will be a Beta or an Omega. It’s just… I couldn’t bear to lose you, because of something ridiculous as our gender being the wrong ones,” the older boy finally let out. Yuta just watched him quietly, but Taeyong also saw the fear in his eyes.

“You may not show it, but I can see through you, Yukkuri. You fear it as much as I do,” Taeyong whispered, his voice quivering at the thought of the reason why they feared their upcoming eighteenth age.

Yuta’s parents.

Yuta’s parents' view regarding the societal structure was still traditional and old fashioned. They only believed in marriage between an Alpha and Omega or Beta and Beta and nothing else. They only accept it, when it’s not concerning their family. Other people could do whatever they want, but when it came to their own family members it was another story.

The problem in this case was that Yuta is presumably going to be an Omega. At least that was what his grandma predicted and sadly she wasn’t ever wrong in the past foreshadowing how her family members present as. And it manifested in both the teenagers minds.

And seeing Yuta being married off to someone else than him? Taeyong wouldn’t handle it. Never. 

Yuta’s eyes flickered down to their entwined hands, squeezing Taeyong’s ones in a heartfelt grip. “I don’t want to think about it, Taeyong. Don’t let us be too pessimistic about it and just - just be happy for the time being, please.” The desperation in his voice was something Taeyong didn’t like to hear. It sounded so heartbreaking and he felt guilty for causing Yuta this pain.

Taeyong then tipped Yuta’s face up by his chin with his two fingers, forcing him to gaze at him directly. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against Yuta’s soft ones, successfully distracting him after being the one who started it.

Yuta pushed his body closer to Taeyong, who maneuvered him on his lap in an upright position. Yuta pulled them both apart to frame Taeyong’s face in his hands, locking eyes with him and whispering Taeyong’s favorite words against his lips.

“I love you, Taeyongie.”

~ * ~

The sound of the drops landing on the ceramic surface of the sink mixed with the outside noise in the early morning were the only ones filling in the silent apartment of Taeyong’s. The now blond haired man was just gazing in the mirror, watching how the drops on his just washed face flowed down his temple, cheek, nose and chin before the gravity made them fall into the sink. 

Taking a deep breath he teared his dark eyes away from the mirror and reached for a fresh towel to dry the skin of his wet face and then put some moisturizing expensive skin care stuff on it.

It was a day like every other one and still, Taeyong felt melancholic. Sad. And empty.

Shuffling slowly to his bedroom he put on the clothes he chose and readied the day before. Today was a special day at the label he worked at as a choreographer, so he should look at least a bit presentable. 

As he took a drink from his cup filled with fresh brewed coffee in his kitchen his eyes landed on the calendar hanging at the fridge. As his eyes recognized today’s date, realization struck him. 

“Oh,” he quietly exclaimed to no one in the room.

No wonder why he felt like this today. Today, on the 12th of July, could’ve been his’ and Yuta’s 10th anniversary. One that was never meant to happen in the end. 

A quick and sad chuckle came from his lips and he shook his head, not believing that his mind and body came attuned on this special day to miss the other Omega. And it felt like it got worse over the years.

Just trying to think about Yuta hurt.

His worries nine years ago were justified. On his eighteenth birthday Taeyong presented as an Omega. To this day he cursed his body for betraying him this way. Why didn’t he become a Beta? Or better an Alpha? One who would’ve been allowed to whisk Yuta away and marry him?

The months leading to Yuta’s birthday were one of the most terrific and stressful ones he had ever experienced, but it could never beat the time after Yuta came of age. 

Like Yuta’s grandmother predicted Yuta was meant to be an Omega, though he still hoped that this wouldn’t be the case. He could never forget the scene in front of him, where the love of his life was forcefully dragged into a black car - screaming, shouting and trying to reach out for Taeyong.

Still could remember how he got a hold on Yuta’s hand for a second before Taeyong himself was also pushed by his shoulders away from the other Omega by the people Yuta called his family. Still could remember the wide-eyed fearful gaze Yuta threw him his way, tears flowing down his cheeks.

However, the last thing Taeyong remembered of Yuta wasn’t that picture of a scared youth, like death was awaiting him, no. Instead it was his beautiful lovely smile, the one only reserved for Taeyong with his eyes cutely crinkled and his pretty lips stretched beautifully.

_ “Yuta! Yutaaa!” The raven haired teenager shouted desperately, trying to reach for Yuta once again and wanting to pull him back into his arms and never let him go. _

_ Yuta’s actions were the same, weakly fighting off the men dragging him to the awaiting car. Distressed, Yuta cried out for Taeyong, but it was in vain. _

_ “Take this rascal away from here!” Somebody shouted with a deep voice and the hands gripping Taeyong’s arms and shoulders tightened to pull him further away from his Yuta. _

_ Seeing Taeyong getting farther away from him, Yuta shouted his name once more in a desperate tone, calling for Taeyong's attention to put his gaze only on him and ignore everything around them. And what he wanted Taeyong to look at was a picture Yuta wanted Taeyong to remember for the rest of his life. Not something ugly like this. Yuta didn’t want Taeyong to see him like this for the last time. Sad, fearful, desperate and like his life was over. _

_ He smiled the way he only did to Taeyong and shouted one last thing the other would ever hear from him. _

_ “I love you, Taeyongie!” _

Opening his eyes again, Taeyong was back in the present time.

The months after Yuta’s disappearance were the worst. He fell into a pit he really had a hard time to get out from. His grades worsened, he wasn’t happy dancing anymore and his family and friends started to worry. It was a hard and slow process to get out of his misery, but he did it. It took one of his friends saying that Yuta would blame himself tremendously for Taeyong ending up with a miserable life, if he continued wallowing in self-pity. And what if someday he would meet him again? If destiny was generous enough to give him at least that?

Taeyong knew Yuta wouldn’t be happy to see him not chasing his dreams. So in the end he gave all his best to at least fulfill one of his desires. Becoming a well-known dance choreographer.

And he really did accomplish it. He was a highly asked one to boost, especially under a label like the Suh Music Entertainment, who introduced the public to many singers and bands. Nearly every choreography of these famous idols under the Suh Music Entertainment in the last four years had his signature in it.

A sudden jingle from his phone reminded him to get going. He shouldn’t be late, when the big boss wanted to come over to oversee the new choreography he completed a few weeks ago. Taking one last look at the calendar he took his bag filled with all his important stuff, put on his shoes, fetched his keys and vanished out of his apartment, locking the door behind himself.

~ * ~

It was dark, when Taeyong stepped out of the label’s building. He felt gross after the dance practice he had with NCT Dream, who were learning the new choreo to their new upcoming single. The sweat clinging to his skin dried, the clothes were kind of sticking to his body, making it a little bit difficult for his skin to breath and right now he would just kill for a shower. Now the problem was how he would get home. Take the bus? Or better the train?

The Omega didn’t like both options, rather preferring his own car. However, his car had some problems which he didn’t understand, when the mechanic of the workshop he left his vehicle behind explained it to him. He had to wait some time more before he could pick it up and till then he had to make do with the public means of transport.

Pulling out his phone he searched for a way home, tipping in his starting point and destination, narrowing his eyes at the number of the train or bus and the time it would depart. 

Suddenly, he felt a looming presence to his right. Gazing up at the person approaching him a light smile appeared on his face.

“Hey, Taeyong,” the other, taller man greeted him and bent down to give the Omega a peck square on his lips. “Hmm,” he hummed as he got a small whiff from Taeyong’s neck, taking in the light sweet scent wafting from Taeyong. “Why do you smell so enticing today? Is your heat due?” He asked and gave Taeyong a bit of space to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, to you too Johnny,” Taeyong uttered back to his current boyfriend. Suh Johnny was the Alpha son of the label’s owner. Taeyong got to know him a few years ago and seldomly saw him since then, too busy himself and Johnny being occupied with the duties his father assigned him to. Though, one year ago Johnny asked him out on a date out of nowhere and since then they were now in a steady and a relationship going strong with the next month being their tenth month anniversary.

After greeting him back Taeyong mulled a bit over the question before answering. “Actually, no. It would be weeks too early. Maybe the new suppressants the doctor prescribed me don’t work well enough. I will go to the doctors first thing in the morning tomorrow.” He was thankful to Johnny for pointing this out. Now he really didn’t want to take any of the options to go home and rather walk to the other district then let an unknown Alpha annoy him because he smelled his gender on Taeyong.

“Shall I take you home, love? I can feel your brain overthinking,” Johnny softly inquired, seeing the way Taeyong was kind of stressing over. Understandable after the revelation with his scent. Suppressants should be able to fully quell the pheromones and the smell of one person, so it wouldn’t be recognized which secondary gender they were. Otherwise it would just call for unnecessary problems, like an Alpha harassing or a Beta mocking an Omega or an Omega and Beta seducing an Alpha.

Those were just some examples. Examples which actually happened less and less over the last two decades, thanks to the suppressants. They became more and more reliable because of the huge research in the medical field. However it wasn’t guaranteed that every suppressant worked for each person

Like in Taeyong’s case.

So he was too happy to give Johnny a positive answer and get back home asap.

“Lead the way, Johnny! I really don’t wanna stand here longer than I have to.” Holding out his hand, Johnny waited till Taeyong reached out for his bigger one and started to pull him into the direction where his car was waiting. 

~ * ~

It didn’t take long to reach the building where Taeyong’s apartment was situated. Taeyong was just about to kiss his boyfriend ‘good-bye’ and then wallow in his secret misery for the rest of the evening (Johnny still didn’t know that Yuta was his first love and not just his best friend), but Johnny prevented it by putting his forefinger on Taeyong’s puckered lips. With his eyes widened in surprise he questioned the Alpha what was the matter. 

“I have a proposal,” Johnny slowly and quietly muttered. 

“Elaborate, Johnny-dear,” Taeyong prompted and leaned back on the seat, waiting patiently for Johnny to tell him about this ‘proposal’.

“There will be a gala in three weeks, organized by the Jung family. Jung Electronics belongs to them, you may know the family from the media.” Taeyong nodded to it. 

The Jung family were actually well known in the public eye. Especially because of their eldest Alpha son Jung Yunho, who was forbiddenly good looking and married one famous idol a few years back. They also have a second son, but he wasn’t seen as much as Jung Yunho. Still, the amount of times he was caught in front of the camera showed that he came from the same bloodline as his, over a decade, older brother.

Jung Jaehyun was just as handsome as Jung Yunho and to the chagrin of many young fans of him also already married. He married an Omega five years ago at the tender age of twenty. What was kind of fascinating was, that his spouse wasn’t ever seen. No one knew what they looked like, how old they were, what they did as a living, if they did anything for their living. The only known fact was that they were an Omega.

“It’s also a charity event and my family is also invited. Of course,” Johnny continued and came to the core of his proposition. “We’re allowed to take a plus one with us if we want to. And I wanted to ask you, if you will accompany me to this event?” With his eyes sparkling with hope and the adoring look on Johnny’s gaze there was no way Taeyong would refuse.

“I’d love to, Johnny. As if I could say ever no to your puppy face,” Taeyong revealed with a snort. Yeah. Johnny’s pleading puppy expression really was a secret weapon to get what he wanted and unfortunately also one of Taeyong's weaknesses. As a ‘thank you’ Johnny pulled the other in a deep kiss before allowing him to go up to his apartment, even waiting till Taeyong wasn’t seen anymore.

~ * ~

The three weeks passed so quickly, no wonder with the schedule Taeyong had. He also had to get something formal to wear in between. Johnny didn’t accept him getting one from a cheap retailer and forced him to go to someone who already tailored suits and dresses for his family for ages.

The Alpha even accompanied him and also made his opinion known about the choices Taeyong made. At first he wanted to flee, when he saw these outrageous prices, because he could never purchase these clothes, even with the salary he had now. However, Johnny insisted and offered to pay it himself and also explained it with a reason making Taeyong blush heavily.

“Also this way I can indulge myself and finally see you in a tightfitting suit, which I can hopefully  _ tear  _ off you after.” The last part was literally purred into Taeyong’s ear and he still got whiplash from it. Sometimes Johnny could be such a beast under that puppy-like exterior.

After Johnny chose a variety of suits offered at the prestigious store, Taeyong’s private suit show began. It was a tedious and long procedure for the Omega, but Johnny really had his fun rating the suit and even exchanged some sentiments with the shop’s owner.

Taeyong lost count after the seventh piece. Too many weren’t good enough or were too colorful for Johnny’s taste. He pointed out that he wanted something more elegant, something to complement Taeyong’s appearance. “It should make him look ethereal, you know what I mean? Just look at him - “

And Taeyong turned off from this conversation. Really, for him a black suit would be enough, but Johnny was so adamant about it that he wanted to show off how gorgeous his boyfriend was.

While Taeyong was standing in front of the mirror and surveyed the violet three piece suit he had on, the store owner vanished for some time somewhere else. It took minutes till he came back with something carefully draped in his arms.

“Oh, wow!” Johnny excitedly exclaimed, stopping Taeyong in his doing and to gaze over to the other two. 

Suddenly he was pushed into the fitting room with Johnny urging him to put on the piece held in his arm. Sighing tiredly Taeyong yielded once again and started to cautiously undress, not wanting to destroy the one he had on either.

It took some time till he had it on and Taeyong finally stepped out of the fitting room.

The seamstress watched in surprise as Taeyong showed up with the suit on him and Johnny looked at him in awe, his mouth agape and eyes wide open, glimmering with so much admiration. Taeyong only quirked an eyebrow at this expression displayed to him, trying to conceal the flush spreading to his cheeks, but to no avail. 

“Wow!” Even that was expressed in such a way, that Taeyong felt like Johnny’s most favorite art piece he ever laid his eyes on. The Alpha let his eyes wander up and down, swallowing hard at the temptation in front of him and this kind of stroked Taeyong’s ego. Which he would never ever admit.

Now curious himself he walked up to the mirror to inspect the suit making Johnny thirst after him like a man in the hottest desert for water. What he was confronted with explained it all too well, he couldn’t believe that it was really him in the mirror.

The midnight blue silk-like surface of the jacket and pants shimmered so beautifully under the light and the silver intricacies were designed gorgeously and took over a great part of the jacket underneath the waist line. Some of them were also stitched on the shoulder, but more decently designed. The button-up underneath the jacket was colored black and was put on without a tie, flashing the skin of his collarbone. And the way the suit fitted him made his waist snatch and his legs even longer.

And what did Taeyong think of it?

He fucking loved it, especially if it brought forth the reaction Johnny just demonstrated. 

Taeyong would definitely take it. There was only one question remaining, which he dreaded the most. It was the price question.

Yes, the suit may look wonderful, but Taeyong bet the price looked even more outrageous. He whimpered pitifully, already seeing how much money Johnny would pay for it, not batting an eye and not allowing Taeyong to protest one bit against it. 

Right at this moment his ears perked up, when he caught Johnny asking the seamstress how much the suit cost, gulping at what answer Johnny would get.

“Actually the suit doesn't have a price, because it is already paid.” This was unexpected. Johnny thought the same.

“Excuse me? You’re kidding me, sir, right?” Johnny inquired in disbelief, Taeyong mirroring the emotion with his gaze instead - both of them waiting for the man to explain himself.

Sighing the seamstress started to narrate how this suit ended up being stored in the backroom of the shop. "The gentleman who asked for this also ordered a few more designs. I was allowed to let my ideas flow into designing them for his husband. Though this was the only one he wasn't fond of, saying that his husband didn't look as good in blue than he did in red. Still, he paid for it, but left it here."

Looking towards Taeyong he regarded him with a soft smile and kind eyes. "After seeing your stature and getting Mister Suh's request I thought it would be no harm in bringing this one out. You look wonderful Mister Lee. I would go as far as to say it was made for you."

Flushing furiously, Taeyong ducked his head to hide it and thanked the seamstress profoundly. In the end Johnny and Taeyong decided that it was enough for today and taking the suit home to Taeyong.

The whole day they were occupied with the quest to find a perfect suit for Taeyong, that they both ended the evening with some greasy take-away dinner consisting of burger and fries and cuddling on the sofa.

~ * ~

The big day finally arrived.

At least for Taeyong. It was a first for him being at an event like that, where only high-profile people from the high society, like celebrities and famous entrepreneurs, would be present. He already knew he would stick out like a sore thumb with the way he looked, talked, hell even walked and moved.

Nervously he bit on one of his finger nails, but chided himself for it internally and stopped instantly to reach for the lipgloss instead. It was the last touch to his appearance for the upcoming hours. Finished with the procedure to his face, the Omega eyed himself in the mirror, assessing the result of his work.

The midnight-blue suit was already on his body, looking as good as it did the days before at the store. His blonde hair was styled out of his face, parted on the one side and coiffed with hairspray to make the strands stay on their place. The eyelids were painted a light silver at the inner corner and blended to a blue, the color of his suit, to the outer corner of his eyes. It was finished with some eye-liner, the make-up making his already big brown eyes pop. Taeyong’s already clear skin was just lightly powdered, because he really didn’t need something else, too unnecessary for it. Also it would just ruin the condition of his skin with too much product on it.

To be honest? Taeyong was really satisfied with the result. At first he was really worried if he could get it work like he imagined, with his nervousness and trembling hands. In the end it paid off. He grinned at himself, already excited to see Johnny’s reaction to it.

Swiftly, he made sure to leave the bathroom behind like he found it and shut the door behind himself. Then he searched for his phone before positioning himself in front of the mirror in his bedroom to take some pictures. Taeyong seldomly had the chance to make himself look like this, so he had to take some photos for his friends to witness the next time he would meet them. Giddily he passed through the photos and kept the good ones and deleted the rest.

In due time the doorbell rang persistently. It could only be Johnny, punctual as usual.

Taking one look at his apartment, Taeyong took his important belongings with himself and left his home, making sure that the door was shut close and excitedly ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

As he stepped out of the building, his eyes instantly caught his boyfriend leaning against the black car taking them over to the gala.

“Holy shit!” Johnny blurted out, not believing the sight in front of him. As he took a closer look he whimpered miserably, cursing under his breath. “Taeyong, do you want to kill me? You look too good, like, holy shit! I don’t think I can make it through the night!”

Stepping up to his boyfriend, Taeyong kissed him lightly on the cheek as a greeting, feeling a bit more confident as usual and even kissed him on the lips. “Good evening to you, Johnny. You don’t look bad yourself, handsome,” he greeted him sultry, fluttering his eyelashes teasingly, eliciting another garbled sound from the taller man.

“Don’t tease,” Johnny pleaded childishly, breaking Taeyong out of his acting and making him laugh out loud and apologize for it. “I’m sorry, it’s just too tempting. Now, shall we, big guy? We have places to be.”

Not telling to be told twice and not wasting another second Johnny opened the door and let the Omega step in before doing the same and commanding the chauffeur to drive them to their destination.

~ * ~

Because of the heavy traffic on their way they took longer to reach the building where the gala took place. Nonetheless it couldn’t ruin Johnny’s excitement or make Taeyong’s tenseness evaporate.

(Johnny’s excitement mostly stems from him finally showing off his boyfriend, but Taeyong didn’t need to know this. Also to show that Taeyong was worth it to his father, who had a bit of trouble really accepting his son dating the choreographer.)

The vehicle finally came to a stop and the chauffeur stepped out of the car to open the door for the pair. Johnny was the first one to step out and helpfully hold out his hand to his boyfriend, who gladly took it and made it easier to maneuver him out of the luxurious car. With wide astonishing eyes Taeyong looked from left to right, the flashlight from cameras instantly blinding his eyes. Unhelpful he protected his eyes behind his arm, whimpering at the bright light invading his sensitive irises. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Johnny reassured him, gripping his hand in a tight hold and guiding Taeyong a few steps on the red carpet. Blinking his eyes open a few times he slightly became used to it and could finally take a better look at the location and the turmoil.

People were standing behind fence-like boundaries with a few men and women clad in black and a device in their ear watching the people like hawks. The group of people consisted of reporters, paparazzis and fans of celebrities and idols. They were screaming and screeching at one of the stars, an Alpha, standing just a few feet away from them, shouting how much they loved him, that they wanted his baby, the good old things that never really changed.

At first Taeyong couldn’t really believe it, but he was really standing on a red carpet, which led to the entrance of one of the most famous and pompous hotels in Seoul. His eyes were still trained on the building, while Johnny pulled him closer to the building, a gentle smile adorning his face and happy at seeing the childlike awe in Taeyong’s eyes.

Because of their lack of fame they didn’t need to stay outside long. Just a few reporters asked for a few photos of Johnny with Taeyong, who was slightly known as the best choreographer in whole South Korea among professionals.

After that they immediately went through the door, entering the hotel to land in the gorgeous looking lobby. “Wow,” Taeyong said in awe and took in every detail of it. Next to him Johnny chuckled into his hand, because this part of Taeyong was seldomly seen and it kind of warmed his heart.

The Alpha then showed his invitation to the person behind one desk with the name of the gala, a precaution just to make sure. “Ah, here we have Suh Youngho. I take the other gentleman is your plus one,” Johnny nodded affirmatively and the young woman behind the desk called for another one to escort them to the right hall.

The hall was in a more secluded area, for when a few guests retreated earlier they didn’t get disturbed. Taeyong’s nervousness spiked up and he clutched Johnny’s hand tighter with his own sweaty one and unconsciously started grinding his teeth.

“Taeyong?” The Alpha called from the side, trying to get Taeyong’s attention, but it took saying his name twice before the other reacted. “Ah, sorry,” Taeyong apologized meekly, sighing heavily at what he would expect, what would await him. “It’s okay,” the taller mumbled softy, soothingly rubbing Taeyong’s back with his hand and whispering, “I’m here. We don’t have to stay till the end, it’s no problem to leave early, when you still don’t feel comfortable later, alright?”

Relieved at hearing there was a way out for him he nodded and gratefully gave Johnny a kiss on his cheek, making the other beam at him handsomely. Taking another deep breath Taeyong nodded to himself, trying to give himself a bit of courage and followed after his boyfriend into the big hall. 

The first thing catching Taeyong’s eyes was the inconceivably big golden chandelier hanging in the center of the biggest hall Taeyong had ever seen. If he would estimate thousands of people could fit here and still have enough room to move around. He let his eyes wander further to the end of the hall, where a stage was taking enough space for two boybands to stand on and dance. It was decorated classically and not too corny, probably to announce a few things later.

At the far end of the stage there was a band clothed in the same red colored suit playing some jazz music, from time to time looking at the people milling around. Some of the people were not playing, waiting for their gig later. Apparently when some classic music was asked, because the ones not playing are the bowed instruments.

On one side of the room there were tables with a generous variety of food, drinks and alcohol. Likely most of them Taeyong wouldn’t even know the names from. The other side had all the window doors open, leading to the garden of the hotel. A good place to cool off or get a smoke, when you need it.

“Hey, Johnny!” Suddenly came from the side from a figure making his way over to the couple who were just taking in the interior of the hall. 

The person who stepped up to them Taeyong couldn’t help but recognize immediately.

A chiseled jawline, almond shaped eyes, strong eyebrows, plump bottom lips and a straight, narrow nose. Features unmistakably of one Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong had to swallow hard. Having Jung Jaehyun standing in front of him was a whole other thing than just looking at the photos provided by paparazzis in the world wide web.

His demeanor, his aura was just so powerful, so strong. Just shouting that he was a capable and vigorous Alpha. If Taeyong and all the other Omegas in the room weren’t on suppressants they would submit in seconds, he guessed.

The dimpled smile he showed was such a stark contrast to the Alpha he just displayed. He looked so squishy like that, Taeyong wanted to pinch his cheek and put his finger in the dimples.

_ No, get yourself together,  _ the Omega chided himself and shook his head lightly to get rid of the thought which just invaded his mind.

“Hey, Jaehyun! Long time no see. How are you, buddy?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the casual way Johnny just addressed THE Jung Jaehyun. As he was about to reprimand his boyfriend, Jaehyun surprised him with a hug he gave the other Alpha and a very complicated handshake. If you could even call it one with all the fistbumps going on there.

“I’m good, I’m good. How about you?” Jaehyun responded with a calmer tone than Johnny, before his eyes landed on Taeyong with a questioning gaze. Johnny directly noticed the clear interest in his boyfriend and smirked proudly. “I’m doing great, Jaehyun. May I introduce you to my boyfriend?” Johnny asked politely, his arm snaking around Taeyong's shoulder to pull him closer to his body in a conceited manner. Taeyong meanwhile felt the blood flooding his cheeks, flustered at the way Johnny displayed their relationship so openly in front of Jaehyun.

The other Alpha just watched them amusedly and nodded, also curious to get to know the person who stole Suh Johnny’s heart. “This, Jaehyun, is my wonderful boyfriend Lee Taeyong,” Johnny finally announced, giving Taeyong room to formally shake hands with the other respectfully. Jaehyun courteously took Taeyong’s hand, shook it once and bowed down a bit, Taeyong mirroring the action. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lee Taeyong,” Jaehyun uttered, his voice different and more formal now, sounding also deeper without all the excitement in his voice prior. “The pleasure’s also mine, Jung Jaehyun,” Taeyong answered back and felt himself flush again at the light tremor he couldn’t prevent to conceal in his voice.

“Oh,” Jaehyun suddenly verbalized and scrutinized the suit Taeyong had on, his eyebrows raised in recognition. Though, nothing else came from the Alpha, just a compliment with a saccharine grin on his lips. “You look really gorgeous, Lee Taeyong.”

It made Taeyong swoon inwardly and thank the other with a lighter voice and cute smile, making Johnny acutely aware what effect Jaehyun had on his Omega. Johnny could breathe easily again, when Jaehyun excused himself to tend to the other guests.

“You also fell for his charms, hm?”

At this question Taeyong peered up at his boyfriend and was confronted with a sulky expression, drawing a giggle from the smaller man. “Don’t be jealous,” the Omega teased, pulling himself closer to Johnny, drawing some unknown pattern on his clothed chest with the tip of his forefinger, before pulling him down on the collar of his jacket.

“I only have eyes for you. And did you forget he was already married?”

Taeyong remembered the golden band on the other Alpha’s ring finger, standing out on the man who didn’t have any other accessories on.

They then passed the time searching for Johnny’s parents, which was really an impossible mission with so many people around and in a big area too. They found them after some taxing time, with Johnny’s mother calling them over. She greeted Taeyong kindly like she was, while his father just greeted him and got back to the dialogue he had with another gentleman standing in their small circle.

Over the evening he observed the people around him, all fancily dressed and spotted a few famous actors and actresses, singers and other celebrities. Sometimes his eyes caught Jaehyun in the middle engaged in a talk with a corporate owner, probably building some relationships for himself for any reason unknown.

All in all it was a very boring event, the only good thing the music and the food. Johnny tried to cheer him up a bit with hilarious stories and scandals of people he occasionally pointed out, making the evening a bit more bearable for Taeyong.

Then a sudden tumult started, all people's attention shifted to the entrance of the hall, when Mister and Misses Jung, Jaehyun’s parents, stepped inside. Their appearance was a totally different thing than when Jaehyun came inside. No wonder with one of the most powerful Alpha in Seoul and his graceful Omega wife on his side.

Taeyong watched enamored as they made their way to the stage and greeted all the people around them with a microphone in their hand, thanking them for following the invitation. “I’m grateful to see so many of you gracing us with your visitation tonight. This charity event was organized by my youngest son Jung Jaehyun for a particular reason. Today we would also like to formally introduce the person who decided where the donations of today’s event flows to. My son-in-law, Jaehyun’s husband.”

Mister Jung motioned with his hand back to the entrance, diverting all the guests attention to the entrance, all of them curious to finally see the mystery person who married Jung Jaehyun.

Some reporters and photographers who were allowed inside were also assembled close to the entrance, some of them trying to get the best spot to capture a good picture.

Taeyong himself was standing on his tiptoes, bracing himself on Johnny's shoulder to not fall off and observed the scene in front of him, also wanting to get a glimpse of the one person the public was dying to know.

The first person who stepped out of the shadow was a face Taeyong already had the delight to meet. Jung Jaehyun in all his glory and handsomeness.

An arm was delicately draped over his left one, pulling the other from the shadow in the light.

A slight figure tread into the hall, clothed in a gorgeously handmade red suit with golden intricates and a black silk button up underneath it. The pants and the jacket colored in a ruby red complemented his small waist and wider hip, also showing off his thick thighs. Taeyong was ashamed to admit that he had a hard time taking his eyes off of the part of the Omega’s body.

As Taeyong’s eyes roamed up to his face he felt like the world stopped. With wide eyes he took in the features of this person. Traits he wouldn’t and couldn’t forget.

Tanned skin, a beautiful bone structure of his face with high cheekbones and a soft jawline, soft dark locks framing it. A straight nose. Big and expressive eyes with dark brown irises framed with thick lashes and dark shaped eyebrows. Pink petal-like lips, looking delectable with the rosy tinge and unique with the three indents on his upper lip. Lovely like always.

A face Taeyong would recognize amid thousands of people. 

Softly he gasped as it really hit him. In disbelief he could only mumble one word, one name occupying all his mind now - taking all over his sense that he could only see, taste and smell him.

“Yuta?”

“Let me introduce my son’s husband.

  
  


Jung Yuta.”

And the shutters of the cameras with the awe of the audience were the only sounds ringing in Taeyong’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, hope you enjoyed.  
> Oh, if someone is interested in beta reading you may write me a message on Twitter  
> [@peacherry7707](https://twitter.com/peacherry7707)
> 
> Feedback in from of comments are appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> It took some time till I finished that chapter, but hopefully you're happy with how long it got. At least for my taste it got long ^^
> 
> Please heed the tags I added. There will be mentions of sexual harassement and verbal abuse. So read with caution.
> 
> The chapter is unedited! We die like gladiators!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuta.

Not Nakamoto Yuta anymore, but Jung Yuta.

The buzzing sound in his ear was slowly evaporating, giving him back the ability to hear everything again. Still, the shock was profound being confronted with the person who was the most important in his whole life.

It was really him who Jaehyun had on his arm. Taeyong was still processing that Yuta was standing there and being announced as Jung Jaehyun’s mystery spouse. Yuta being married and being really Jaehyun’s husband.

Taeyong felt his heart squeeze.

Destiny had to be mocking him. After he finally started to heal at least a bit fate pulled a prank on him and tangled the one thing he wanted the most in his life right in front of his face, just showing that he never would attain it. Being the one who had the honor to stand beside the other Omega. Being the one to hold his hand. Being the one to care for him.

And he really had a hard time taking his eyes off from Yuta.

Johnny next to him said his name. Not one, but three times. Even waved and snapped with his fingers in front of his boyfriend's face, but there was no reaction. Irritation was bubbling inside him and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

Feeling a nudge from beside him, Taeyong finally reacted and averted his eyes away from the pair to glance up to the taller man. “Too entranced by Jung Yuta that you forgot about me?”

He felt the immediate guilt arising internally.

Why did he think that when he had someone wonderful standing next to him? Taeyong knew exactly why. He just never got over Yuta fully. He just convinced himself that he did somewhere, lying to himself, even though he proved himself wrong. The best example was still remembering his’ and Yuta’s anniversary.

Swallowing his guilt down he watched as the couple walked further into the hall.

“I’m sorry,” he then mumbled with a soft voice, making Johnny feel kind of bad. Did he ask too harshly? It was meant to sound teasing. “It’s okay, love,” the Alpha reassured, his arm around Taeyong, his thumb caressing his arm. “I mean, I can perfectly understand why you looked at him so spellbound. He is really beautiful,” Taeyong huffed.

_ Understatement of the century,  _ he thought.

Though, Johnny wasn’t finished with his sentence. “But not as beautiful as you.”

Taeyong instantly wanted to convince him of the contrary, but clenched his teeth together, not saying a word. He didn’t want Johnny to get the ‘wrong’ idea. Instead he continued observing the pair. 

So many people flocked around them. Photographers and reporters followed them also, just to snap more pictures and make videos. And really, Taeyong had to admit they look really good together. Jaehyun looked effortlessly handsome in a classical way and Yuta was just so damn beautiful. They would have beautiful children, with Yuta’s big eyes and Jaehyun’s dimples.

Automatically the crowd made room for the couple to reach the stage, where Jaehyun’s parents were waiting for them. The whole time Yuta had his eyes casted down, like a demure and humble Omega. A picture not well-known to Taeyong, who only got to know him as the brash and blazing teenager he was back then with a wicked mouth and an open laugh.

They reached the stairs and Jaehyun made sure that his husband wasn’t stumbling, guiding him safely on the stage and stepping up to his parents, who were also watching them all the time. This family was really a sight to behold. Though, the way Jaehyun suddenly put his arm possessively over Yuta’s waist didn’t sit right with Taeyong. Then it hit him.

It wasn’t possessive, no. It was protective. The same way Johnny put his arm around him, when another Alpha pulled some moves on him. 

Something was bothering Taeyong at the sight in front of him. He just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. However, as he looked closer at Yuta he could see how stiff and tense he was, gripping Jaehyun's other hand harder, with his fingers trembling and knuckles turning white. And Yuta’s eyes were always focused on his husband.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Mister Jung began and put his one hand not holding the mic on Yuta’s back. If Taeyong didn’t have his sharp eyes on the other Omega, he could’ve overseen the light startle shaking through his thin body and the way he pushed himself closer to Jaehyun.

“Like I already mentioned this charity event came to fruition through my son and wonderful son-in-law,” Jaehyun’s father continued with his booming voice, “all the donations will be given to the children and hospitals to provide them the financial means to afford all the necessities to help them fight against difficult treatable diseases.” The whole room applauded and then Mister Jung continued to thank all the sponsors for this event and the people involved in it before announcing that the real party could start and retreated from the stage with his family.

Not once did Yuta let go of Jaehyun, holding onto him like a child to his mother, afraid to get lost in the crowd. The way Jaehyun treated him so carefully, every minute whispering something in his ear, his eyes not straining away for too long, probably making sure he was alright, stirred something in Taeyong. Some people around them were trying to get closer to the pair, likely asking questions and trying to talk to the still unknown family member of the Jung’s. 

Even some Alphas tried to dare pawing on the Omega, thinking they were subtle. However, the way Jaehyun shut them up with one glare and letting loose of his pheromones shortly for them to step back told another story. Taeyong would’ve broken their hands, but he wasn’t the one standing next to Yuta.

It took some time, but the crowd around Jaehyun and Yuta slowly dissolved and they could finally breathe.

Taeyong's breath hitched at what his irises were gifted with then. As there weren't anymore people hounding them, Yuta peered up at Jaehyun who mumbled something to him and was rewarded with a wonderful smile. The one smile which was always reserved for Taeyong.

A pang wrecked his heart. It was too long ago since he had seen it. Even if this time he wasn't at the receiving end of this gorgeous expression to lighten up his whole world.

“Perfect,” Johnny voiced out next to him, making Taeyong perk up at this remark. What was ‘perfect’?

The Omega got his question answered in a second when Johnny put his arm around his waist and made his way towards the infamous couple of the evening. The sudden dread coiling in his abdomen activated his fight and flight instincts and he badly wanted to baulk, but the cluster of emotions he felt in the next moment made it difficult for him to move and speak right.

Shock, surprise and disbelief were still present and the fear grew second after second, step by step as they got closer, the pairs back turned to them. His body shivered and Taeyong was afraid that he would suddenly vomit out his lunch in the next second. Though fleeing was no option anymore as they reached them and Johnny let go of Taeyong to tap Jaehyun on his shoulder, calling for his attention.

Taeyong hid behind Johnny, his nervousness in an all-time-high, fiddling around with the sleeves of his jacket and putting that one strand of hair falling out of his coiffure away from his forehead with trembling fingers.

“Oh, hey Johnny,” Jaehyun said, his deep baritone voice expressing the delight he felt at the sight of his friend. Surely his dimples also made an appearance.

“Hey, Jaehyun. Finally wanted to meet your husband, who you never introduced me to,” Johnny stated with a playful pout and a more disappointed tone, but in a more joking way discernable at the lilt in it.

And then another voice entered. Honeyed and smooth, clear and beautiful. “Will you introduce me then, Jaehyunnie?”

Taeyong closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.  _ He sounds exactly the same,  _ Taeyong thought. However, there was a difference. He sounded small and calm, not upbeat. Yet his voice still had the ability to lull him and make his heart skip a beat. Even Johnny’s attention diverted to the Omega hanging on Jaehyun’s arm.

“Yuta, this is Suh Johnny, one of my friends from high-school. Johnny, this is my husband. Jung Yuta,” Jaehyun finally introduced, the pride in his voice unmistakable when he mentioned Yuta being his husband. Taeyong recoiled.

Yuta politely held out his hand, which Johnny took in a curt handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Suh,” Yuta claimed and smiled up to Johnny, looking around curiously. “Are you alone today?” Yuta asked.

“Nah, I’m here with my boyfriend who- ,” Johnny stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking frantically left and right and seeing there was no trace of his smaller boyfriend. Glancing over his shoulder he detected Taeyong hiding himself behind his broader frame with his eyes clutched close. Amused, he let out a chuckle, turned around and put his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, who opened his eyes to look up to Johnny.

“There you are. C’mon, let me introduce you to Jaehyun’s husband.” Taeyong shook his head weakly, but Johnny’s eyes weren’t on him anymore and he stepped to the side to give the other two a good view of him.

Taeyong’s heart was racing, his head ducked not looking up. “Oh, hello.” That honeyed voice again. “Ah, sorry. I forgot your name.” Jaehyun embarrassingly admitted, his hand rubbing his neck in an awkward manner.

“Jaehyun, really,” Johnny chided jokingly. “Then I will introduce him again. This here is my boyfriend Taeyong.”

“Ah, right. My bad, Taeyong. It’s just I have to memorize so many names, I tend to forget some,” Jaehyun apologized sheepishly. Yuta started to formulate another formal speech about meeting the other, even if the name came over his lips with difficulty.

“Taeyo- ”

It was too much. At this moment Taeyong finally peered up, square at the other Omega standing a few steps away from him. It was at this moment Yuta’s voice lost all the volume and broke off - the smile on his face instantly slipped off when he realized who was standing there, who he was introduced to and his eyes widened in recognition and trepidation.

Yuta blinked and shook his head to make sure that it wasn’t really a hallucination standing there. All of it was taken in by Taeyong and when their eyes met again both of them felt the shiver going down their spine.

Jaehyun, who still had his arm around his husband also felt the tremble coming from Yuta’s body. Worried he asked if he was alright. “Is everything okay?” It was whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear it. Yuta’s head whipped to the Alpha, nodded and affirmed that everything was fine. “Ye-yes. I’m good, don’t worry.”

Meanwhile Taeyong studied Yuta closer, taking in all the features of the other’s face. The baby fat in his cheeks wasn’t there anymore, his facial traits resembling an adult’s one and not being soft as he remembered. His eyes were lowered as Jaehyun and Johnny were holding a conversation, the two Omegas not paying attention to it - both of them too aware of each other.

And Taeyong waited. Waited for Yuta to raise his head and look into his eyes again. He didn’t have to wait long. His eyelashes fanned one more time over his cheeks and Yuta cautiously glanced up, locking his eyes once again with Taeyong’s brown ones. He felt his heart going upbeat again and had to swallow hard at the shy look the other threw him.

_ Damn, he became really pretty,  _ Taeyong’s mind helpfully determined, with his eyes roaming once again over Yuta’s gaze. Though what he also noticed were the dull irises. There wasn’t the fire sparkling behind these dark brown orbs, they weren’t shining as bright anymore. Seeing this hurt somewhere deep inside. What did Yuta go through after he was forcefully taken away from him nine years ago?

More questions popped up in his head and he badly wanted them answered. However, not when they were here, standing with their significant other. Johnny only knew he had a best friend he lost and who knew what Yuta told Jaehyun about him.

The only thing he wanted to do now was to stare at Yuta, branding the new appearance of the other in his memory. Yuta had to hold back to squirm, feeling something akin to heat prickling under his skin at the piercing gaze Taeyong threw him.

Suddenly someone came over to the group and quietly muttered something frantically in Jaehyun’s ear. He straightened himself, asking, “Are you sure?” The bearer of the message confirmed it and Jaehyun curtly nodded before he put his attention back to Johnny and Taeyong. “I have to excuse us. There is someone who wants to see us, I have to cut this short. We will probably see each other later.”

With that said he removed himself from the group and pulled Yuta also away. Taeyong’s heart dropped. They didn’t have the chance to exchange any words. Longingly and with a heavy heart he watched how Yuta was taken away once again. A sudden move from Yuta alerted him to keep his eyes close on him. Tentatively he peered back over his shoulder, giving Taeyong one last, but somber look before turning his head back to the front.

Taeyong felt like suffocating. Everything got too much and he clinged on Johnny, taking a few deep breaths, making the taller man worry directly. “Taeyong? You okay?” 

The Omega had a hard time formulating anything and Johnny reacted immediately, took Taeyong’s arm in a strong grip and guided Taeyong through the open window-like doors leading to the hotel’s garden, where Taeyong leaned against the wall high to his hips. The cooled off evening air hit Taeyong like a bucket of cold water. He didn’t notice how stuffy the air got in the big hall.

Johnny disappeared back into the hall and came back after some minutes with a glass of water, handing it over to Taeyong and motioned for him to drink it up. The water vanished with a few gulps, cooling Taeyong’s insides and the fresh air helped the Omega to think more clearly again without feeling to throw up in the next second.

“Do you feel better now?” Johnny asked in concern, his face pulled in a worried grimace. Reassuringly he started to stroke Taeyong’s back with his big hand, successfully calming the other down who threw him a grateful look. “Thanks, Johnny. It just got too much for me inside.”

The Alpha’s brows furrowed uneasily. “Do you want to go home?”

“No!” Taeyong shouted intensely, fiercely shaking his head and pushing himself away from the wall he braced himself on. Johnny was startled at the ferocious reaction he got from his boyfriend, putting his arms up in a defending manner.

“A- Alright. We will stay,” Johnny relented at once and observed how Taeyong’s tense stance relaxed again.

Taeyong didn’t want to go before he didn’t have the chance to talk to Yuta. Maybe exchange their SNS and perhaps have another opportunity to meet him outside of this event. And hopefully have a friendship again. Start anew with Yuta back in his life. He wouldn’t let Yuta slip through his fingers again.

“Do I look alright? Not too messy?”

“No, just a bit frazzled, but this can be amended with a bit of this.” Johnny licked his thumb and cleaned the corner of Taeyong’s right eye, where his eyeliner was smudged, correcting it again and satisfyingly beaming at the smaller male. “Perfect again,” he said softly and carressed Taeyongs skin under his eye lovingly. Taeyong looked gorgeous under the moonlight.

“Ah… thank you.” Taeyong blushed and felt so much better again and motioned with his head to get inside the hall again, which Johnny followed.

Inside some sponsors were talking on the stage to the crowd, thanking for being involved in such a great project and advertising their company of course. The pair stayed on the side close to the window doors, both displaying two different behaviors.

While Johnny was kind of listening attentively to those old-people-speeches, Taeyong looked around and let his eyes wander over each person’s face trying to spot Yuta’s delicate gaze.

_ Did he go home already?  _ Taeyong contemplated and felt something ice cold grip his heart.

From the corner of his eyes he saw some movement and it turned out to be Mister and Misses Jung making their way to the middle of the hall, which was cleared for the purpose of what was coming next. 

While Taeyong was preoccupied searching for Yuta, the speeches ended and the music group started to play a classic title good for a waltz. The well-known pair went into stance in the middle of the - for now - dance floor and started to flow over the ground together the elegant steps of the waltz.

Everyone watched them with awe and envy at the fluid movement and how good they looked together, till the next couple stepped on the free area. It was Jaehyun and Yuta and Taeyong unconsciously sighed in relief at the occurrence of said Omega.

The way Jaehyun held Yuta gently in his arms and led him over the floor was in a way mesmerizing, his eyes always on his husband making Yuta shy away from the look and eliciting a soundless laugh from Jaehyun. 

More people started to join them and before Taeyong realized he was dancing too, following Johnny's guide who was the one who begged him to dance with him. At first Taeyong didn't want to, not ready enough for being close to Yuta's presence again (it's what he persuaded himself, but he just wanted to be able to watch Yuta - also just minutes ago he actually wanted to talk to him again after a long time). Though, a whiny Johnny made his appearance again and Taeyong would have been too embarrassed to let this act go any longer, with some people already looking their way and witnessing the Alpha like that. So he quickly conceded and agreed to the idea.

"Thanks, darling," Johnny cheekily said afterwards with the Omega's smaller hand in his own to pull him further onto the floor between all the dancing couples.

All of it came so easily to Taeyong, being a professional dancer, that he really didn't need to concentrate too hard on his feet and let his irises wander all over the people around him once again.

One couple, probably a male Omega and female Alpha, were giggling and clumsily held onto each other, misstepping every step in the book but having the time of their life. Another pair, both women, were coyly whispering something to each other and moving enough that they didn't get in the other guest's way. It was very sweet, though.

Then his eyes landed on Yuta.

Yuta, who had his head placed on Jaehyun's right shoulder, away from his neck and towards the hall, looking so content and comfortable. The Alpha had his eyes closed, his nose buried into Yuta's dark hair and lightly swayed them from side to side, both his arms now around the smaller one's frame, holding him tightly.

Yuta's eyes fluttered and moved around all over the hall, when he felt someone watching him.

In seconds he found the culprit in the form of one Taeyong dancing a few feet away, where only his eyes were visible over Johnny's shoulder. Those sharp, but big and kind eyes.

Johnny moved them, with Taeyong's back to Yuta. Jaehyun's hold tightened around him, but not uncomfortably.

Johnny swayed again and Taeyong's brown irises were on him once more, dark and unreadable. Yuta felt the fear clawing up his throat and a quiet sound passed his lips. Clutching on Jaehyun harder he averted his eyes away from the other and turned his head to the other side to hide himself in Jaehyun's neck, breathing in the Alpha's scent which always calmed him down.

He was still in denial that he really stood in front of Taeyong, who out of nowhere let all these feelings let loose in him. Joy, at seeing his first love and best friend again. Fear, at Taeyong knowing what he went through and what became of him. Curiosity, wanting to know what Taeyong was doing for his living and since when he got together with Johnny. Heartbreak, at the thought where they could be, if they were allowed to stay together.

"Yuta, is everything alright?"

The deep baritone voice of his spouse sounded so soft and Yuta nodded. Over the evening Jaehyun was particularly attentive, always asking him if he was fine, if he needed something or if he wanted to go earlier than planned. The Omega was really thankful for it and couldn't bear to say that he didn't need to be handled like glass - too touched by Jaehyun always caring for him.

"Everything's good, Jaehyunnie. You don't have to worry," the last part was merely whispered, but Jaehyun still caught it and nuzzled Yuta's hair, kissing the hairline fondly.

Their dance came abruptly to a stop, when Jaehyun got a message about his father wanting to talk to him. The younger of the two couldn't help but pull a grimace, clearly showing his displeasure about exchanging words with his father again this evening, wanting to enjoy some more of the particular close proximity with Yuta he could only experience while dancing.

"I'll go alone, Yuta. You should wait on the terrace leading to the garden. I will come get you when I'm finished talking to him," Jaehyun declared but with a reluctant undertone, asking with his affection look if Yuta was alright with it. Encouragingly Yuta nodded in approval, assuring him that it was really alright and watched how Jaehyun vanished between all the people, after he squeezed his hand and left a kiss on his knuckles.

Not to block the other people's way, Yuta shuffled to the opposite direction to retreat to the garden.

His moves were followed by Taeyong's keen eyes, who was also getting away from the dancing area trailing behind Johnny. Though, he soon lost him as he couldn't keep his eyes on him, when Yuta stepped outside.

A perfect opportunity presented itself to remove himself from Johnny in the form of his boyfriend needing to use the restroom.

"Haah, I need to release myself," Johnny muttered under his breath quietly to Taeyong, not wanting strangers to catch any word of it who were only intended for said boyfriend. "I'm going to be back in a few. Feel free to search for my parents, yeah?"

Taeyong just nodded to appease him and when Johnny was far away enough he quickly sashayed his way through all the fancy clothed people to get access to the terrace towards the garden.

It was more quiet outside and it got even more cold compared to the last time he was outside to calm down again. No other soul was present beside the one standing at the edge of the terrace, his head tipped towards the sky where the moon was shining brightly tonight.

Yuta had his arms wrapped around his own body, shuddering when the wind breezed past him briefly, trying to protect himself from the cold.

And he was just a few steps away from Taeyong.

Determined and with a fierce and stubborn look in his eyes, Taeyong took the first step towards the lonely Omega standing there, then another, then another one till he took the last one and stood right next to the dark haired male.

Sensing another presence next to him, Yuta whipped his head to the side in anguish, thinking that he was followed by an Alpha, but he was more startled when he locked eyes with the big brown ones of one Taeyong, backing away one feet accidentally.

With wide eyes he looked at Taeyong, both of them not saying a word. The light of the moon was the only thing illuminating both of their faces. At this close proximity, Taeyong had a clear look at the other Omega and detected the changes in Yuta's everything. Really, he became very beautiful.

They could look eye to eye, meaning that Yuta only grew as much as Taeyong over the years and that they were still the same height, like they were nine years ago. Once again he noticed that the baby fat in his cheeks weren't there anymore, giving him a more mature and somehow sharper look. His eyes somehow also looked sharper, the childish gleam in them fully vanished and sort of dull. Sad.

Yuta looked also slim and frail. Alarmingly in Taeyong's eyes, but he wasn't any different regarding that. Still, he asked himself if Yuta was eating good enough.

The atmosphere around them was tense and the air around them crackled.

Taeyong was the first one who opened his mouth to speak.

"It has been a long time since I saw you, Yuta."

That voice, deep and friendly, hit something in Yuta. Tears were starting to brim in his eyes, reflecting something like relief and joy and he felt like his heart was going to stop beating at the pace it went and a sob finally made its way through his pink lips.

"It… It's really you, Taeyong," Yuta finally got out, stifling the sobs threatening their way out of his mouth, approaching the other who also couldn't help getting wet eyes. 

Out of nowhere, they suddenly pulled each other close in a heartfelt hug, burying their heads in each other's shoulder and neck, clutching and gripping each other so firmly in a way they couldn't when they were seperated.

Underneath all the perfume and the scent of fresh and bitter peach, Taeyong could reek the unique and sweet smell of an Omega. And Yuta's was Cherry Blossoms.

Cherry Blossoms.

This was always the scent Taeyong imagined would suit Yuta so much and confirming that fact being real just let his heart flip in joy and he smiled brightly, breathing in the sweet scent and memorizing it forever.

Slowly, they detached themselves from each other, but still held onto one another.

"I can't believe it's really you," Yuta sniffed, smiling wateryly and took in Taeyong's whole being, letting his irises wander over every detail. "And you became even more beautiful and handsome, it's unbelievable. And this light hair color suits you so much!" The compliments didn't stop there and Taeyong could feel his cheeks getting on fire. He definitely looked like a tomato right now.

"Thank you," he bashfully murmured, avoiding Yuta's eyes for some time to give him back those kind words.

"You became gorgeous and pretty too and you look so put together. Would have never guessed this happening to you back then when we were young." Yuta laughed heartily at that and agreed, remembering what kind of a rascal he was as a teenager, but the joyful atmosphere sombered quickly, both of them thinking of the same thing.

That one specific day.

And they both have so many questions.

"How is life treating you?" Yuta broke the silence first with the most mundane question he could come up to.

_ Better start slowly as well,  _ Taeyong agreed in his mind. They were now standing on a whole other point regarding their relationship and he didn't want to mess this up, not wanting to offend Yuta and scare him off.

"Life is treating me well. I fulfilled my dream and became a choreographer," Taeyong revealed proudly, mirroring the emotion with one beam on his face.

Yuta got excited and congratulated Taeyong, happy that he achieved his dream job, remembering very clearly Taeyong's desire to be one famous choreographer. More questions were asked from Yuta, like where he worked exactly, about Johnny, about his family who Yuta also recalled, especially because they were a very kind bunch of people he fondly looked back to. And many, many more. 

Taeyong answered all of them happily, wanting to reply to all of them till Yuta's curiosity was sated.

"I work for Suh Music Entertainment. For several years already actually. Don't know how much you're interested in bands and idols, but the recent choreo of NCT Dream was from me." Yuta looked at him with awe at this.

"Johnny is the son of the owner of Suh Music Entertainment. In a few months we have our one year anniversary and -"

This information made Yuta smile slightly, happy to hear that Taeyong found someone he could love. If Taeyong didn't because of Yuta, he couldn't bear living with the guilt for being the root of Taeyong's sadness and loneliness.

Every tidbit of Taeyong's life gave him relief and something was lifted from his shoulders. Over the years the guilt and worry piled up, day after day not knowing what happened to Taeyong, if he got over him, if he still found happiness after the disaster of their separation.

And the proof was standing in front of Yuta. Nonetheless his heart was still hurting with a dull ache about their lost love, but Taeyong being healthy and happy was more important to Yuta. 

It wasn't like he wasn't fortunate too.

"How about you? How did your life turn out after… you know?" Taeyong then finally asked, breaching the topic about Yuta's life he was equally interested in like Yuta was in his.

Something shifted.

Yuta hugged himself, his shoulders went up slightly and one hand started to scratch his neck and fiddled with the collar of his button up in an uncomfortable manner. Taeyong could feel how Yuta put up a wall and tried to avoid answering him.Then Taeyong's eyes caught something on Yuta's skin, at the part where the neck and shoulder met.

The imprint of a bite.

A mating mark - raw and red.

"You have a mating mark." It wasn't a question but a statement and Taeyong was caught off guard, but being married was only logical for Yuta to have a mark. Perking up at this, Yuta stared at him with wide eyes before averting them and quickly covering the mark, feeling exposed.

"Yes," Yuta softly responded, but with no malice. If Taeyong didn't know better his tone was tinged with adoration. 

"Jaehyun marked me before we got married." This revelation stunned Taeyong. Generally a pair only got mated on the night of their wedding night, to fully consummate their marriage. Doing that before was a very rare case and in 80 percent of them it was forced in a moment where an Omega was vulnerable.

"He didn't force himself on you, did he?" Even if Yuta only showed positive feelings didn't mean the encompassing of this incident was positive. Yuta could still hide his real feelings.

However, Taeyong got disappointed when Yuta shook his head. So it meant that Yuta gave his consent. He would've never, when he was a teen, just offended thinking that an Alpha could claim him if he became an Omega.

As Taeyong parted his lips to ask more, they were disturbed by someone calling for Yuta.

"Yuta!"

Coming through the doors at a jogging pace was one Jung Jaehyun with an anguish expression. Though as he came closer and finally could see the other person standing in front of his spouse, relief was reflected in his dark brown eyes.

"Thank god, I thought you were one of those other… uuh… yeah," Jaehyun caught himself before he blurted out some curses not befitting a high standing Alpha like him and in this process made Yuta giggle freely. Taeyong just stood there, watching them for the umpteenth time this evening, once again feeling something dark churning in his stomach.

Yuta instantly stopped though and looked over to Jaehyun, making sure that everything was alright. Unfortunately his gaze tensed and he touched the Alpha's right jaw, caressing the skin where his cheekbones were with his thumb and looked at him with a concerned expression.

Jaehyun just closed his eyes and Yuta's shoulders sagged, exhausted and tired. "I want to go home, Jaehyun. Can we?" The sudden request made the Alpha react immediately, nodding as a reply and taking Yuta's smaller hand in his own.

Apologetically, Yuta turned to Taeyong to bid good-night to the other Omega. "I'm sorry, Taeyong, for cutting our conversation short. I really don't feel well and need to rest." Taeyong panicked. This wasn't enough, he needed to talk to Yuta more, he wanted him back in his life so badly. In an affect he asked if Yuta had his phone with him.

"I can give you my number." Taeyong explained, to which Jaehyun only reacted with a confused face while Yuta answered positively and searched for the device in the pocket of his jacket and handed it over with the screen unlocked.

Swiftly he saved his own number under the name 'Tyong' and gave him back the device, which was pocketed back where it came from. "Don't forget to text me… Yukkuri."

The name brought forth the reaction Taeyong hoped for. Yuta's eyes became wet again and he huffed a laugh at this precious nickname.

"I will," Yuta promised, "see you, Taeyongie." The last look Yuta threw him was so full of sadness, like he was looking at Taeyong for the last time, though it was quickly replaced with a more happy emotion. Turning around he started to walk away with his arms looped around Jaehyun's left arm.

As they walked away, the taller of the two looked back over his shoulder and confusion was still mirrored in his eyes. Jaehyun's attention diverted back to Yuta, listening to whatever he said and laughing softly into the night.

Left behind, Taeyong just watched them till they weren't seen anymore - disappearing into the crowd, like they were never there.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


The door fell into the lock with a 'kachak' sound, penetrating the silence surrounding their penthouse overlooking the great and pompous Gangnam district of Seoul Jaehyun and Yuta just entered. With not too much force Yuta was pushed against the door behind him and not a second later Jaehyun, exhausted and empty, let himself fall into the other's embrace, his head bedded on his shoulder.

One of Yuta's hands was placed on his back, stroking his back soothingly, while his other hand found it's way in Jaehyun's hair, lightly scratching his scalp and not caring that his hand and fingers got stained with the hair products keeping Jaehyun's hair out of his face.

"No matter what I do, it's not good enough for him. Why is he bothering me with this shit? As if I want his fucking attention. He doesn't even want me, so why is he burdening me with this. I only did this for you, not for that old fuck." Jaehyun could finally discard the well-behaved-younger-son-of-Jung's act and let his mouth loose, letting all the thoughts out piling up in his mind over the evening.

“Thank you, by the way for pulling the ‘I’m-not-well’ card. A bit longer and I would have punched his ugly face. As if I want to visit him with you and have dinner with that witch. I would sooner get my hands and eyes cut off than let that son of a bitch near you alone in a ten meter radius." Slowly he became putty under Yuta’s skilled hands, calming him down.

"You’re welcome. I wanted to come home anyway. And I liked what you did for this event," Yuta admitted, pulling a smile with dimples out of Jaehyun who peered up at him with all the nasty thoughts evaporating at this reassurance.

"I only did this for you on my mind," Jaehyun whispered, standing straight again and towering a few inches over Yuta who had to glance up at the other, his hands gripping the smaller man's waist harder and coaxing out a gasp from Yuta's lips.

The taller one closed the gap between them, but stopped with his lips right before Yuta's and their noses touching. Something vulnerable and broken entered Jaehyun's dark brown orbs as he looked at Yuta.

"I'm enough for you, right?" The Alpha asked softly, his voice tinged with anxiety and breaking off at the end. His scent also soured, only the case in Yuta's presence where Jaehyun could show his true feelings.

Cautiously, Yuta framed Jaehyun's face who closed his eyes with bliss, placing a peck square on his soft lips. "You're more than enough for me, Jaehyunnie."

'Enough' was an understatement when it came to Jaehyun. 

They both saved each other. Both Grew up and were stuck in circumstances they had no chance to control, their lives already decided in advance by rotten people who were too greedy for their own good.

The day he was taken from his home and away from Taeyong was also the first time he heard from the deal of his family and the Jung's. They wanted to start a corporation regarding their family companies. Since Yuta was a child the Nakamotos tried to establish themselves on the South Korean market. Unfortunately, it never worked out.

Till the day they made acquaintance with Mister Jung, who offered his help to the Nakamotos, who of course weren't dumb to negate that. There was only one condition. Their first Omega child should get married to one of his (to that time likely) Alpha children as a guarantee, to make sure that they wouldn't pull any false moves. At first the Nakamotos were reluctant, but in the end they complied.

Unknowingly to the young child Yuta and his own family it was the day he was literally sold off to the Jung's.

The day he came off age was also the day he had to move in in the Jung family manor, located where only prestigious Korean people lived and the security was so high that no one was able to trespass.

That was where also his nightmare started.

Yuta was introduced formally to the Jung's and his husband to be. It was Jung Yunho; tall, handsome and such a gentleman. 

Yuta got his own room right across from Yunho's and it was also the day the courting started. It may be old fashioned, but their families insisted.

Yunho was loving, gentle and really cared for him. However, Yuta felt that Yunho didn't really fall in love with him and the same applied to Yuta, who badly wanted to flee back. Back into Taeyong's arms.

Not one night passed in the first months where Yuta didn't cry himself to sleep, missing Taeyong so much that he even tried to flee from there. It didn't work. He was trapped in a golden cage.

Nearing his 19th birthday the courting stopped. The reason was another Omega Yunho really fell in love with and with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And who was Mister Jung to deny his precious son this wish.

Yuta thought at first that this could also be the chance to get out of this deal as a possession. He thought wrong. His family didn't come to fetch him and öeft him there to cater to himself.

Betrayal couldn't even describe what he felt when he realized that as hours, days and weeks passed they didn't come.

It got worse.

Misses Jung treated him like he was never there and always ignored him, too preoccupied and obsessed with her appearance. Her eyes only narrowed with jealousy and envy at the sight of him, only commenting that he should lose weight, should go less in the sun and stop exercising. It got to Yuta, his teenage mind still not developed to an adult and these words hurt him. He took them.to heart and started to eat less, stopped doing workouts and made sure he didn't tan easily.

However, the worst thing of all was when Mister Jung started to make passes at him. They were subtle at first, complimenting his development in cooking, touching his back and shoulder. Then the crude comments started, about his body especially and his face. Mister Jung even dared to start to touch his face and whisper stuff into his ear about what he wanted to do to him.

Yuta always slept with the door locked and in the walk-in closet hidden behind the clothes. He always heard the door handle being pushed down and felt his heart beating out of his ribcage praying that he wouldn't kick the door down. Luckily the man behind the door always retreated away from his room.

The Omega always wondered how Misses Jung never saw what her husband was doing to him. And then it hit him. It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that behind her back. Yuta wanted to vomit.

One day it got too close for Yuta, when he felt the warm disgusting breath of the man in his neck and his hand touching his waist as he was cooking in the kitchen. 

_ With a force he himself didn't reckon with he turned around and pushed the man away and shouted, "Don't touch me!" _

_ "You're a feisty one." Was the only comment he gave and tried to catch the Omega again. Scared and his heart beating so fast in his panicked state, Yuta fled the kitchen, with heavy steps running behind him. _

_ He was in the large corridor with the outrageous chandelier hanging in the middle from the ceiling and two staircases were leading to the second floor, when he ran into a hard body and nearly fell flat on his ass if two arms didn't prevent it by catching him around his hip. _

_ The steps behind him stopped and Yuta peered up to the person who not only prevented his fall, but also rescued him from that asshole. _

_ "Are you alright?" That question was delivered with so much kindness that Yuta felt like tearing up. It was already more than a year ago since someone asked him after his well-being and used a tone void of anything sinister. _

_ Swallowing down this sad feeling he whispered an affirmation to the stranger. "Yes. Thank you for helping." The stranger was about to let go, but Yuta looked up in panic, fisting the soft material of the other's shirt. "Please, don't leave me alone." _

_ As the stranger watched over his shoulder and saw Mister Jung standing there something hard was etched on his gaze. _

_ "Hello, father," he greeted and Yuta flinched at the sudden hostile tone. Not wanting to feel more defenseless with his back towards that old man, Yuta stepped around to hide himself behind the son of Mister Jung he already trusted more than the rest of the bunch residing in this mansion. The - probably - second son he didn't hear and know about. _

_ "Jaehyun." The way Jaehyun's father pressed out his name wasn't really friendly either. As he took several steps towards them, Jaehyun protectively raised his arms a bit, shielding Yuta from his father. Mister Jung stopped a few feet away and only addressed his son. _

_ "I didn't know you would come back to us. I can't remember letting us know that you would arrive so soon." Jaehyun scoffed, his brows furrowed in silent anger. _

_ "I did," he argued, "it's not my fault when your wife doesn't forward the information about my arrival. I actually did it a month ago. And if I remember it correctly I promised to come back a week before my 18th birthday like you wanted to." He emphasized the 'one month ago' and 'you' clearly. Mister Jung only clicked with his tongue and shrugged his shoulders, obviously not interested. His eyes landed back on Yuta and only uttered one last thing before he disappeared in his office. _

_ "Then welcome back, Jaehyun." _

_ Concerned Jaehyun turned around and once again questioned if Yuta was really fine and if he needed something he could go get it for him.The relief Yuta felt wash all over his being at the way Jaehyun treated him so kindly and even cared about this stranger living in his family's home broke a dam. _

_ Yuta started to cry. _

  
  


From that day on they bonded through the miserable life they had to lead and shielded each other from Jaehyun's terrible 'parents'. Yunho, Jaehyun’s half brother, was kind though, but after his marriage he moved out and was seldomly at the mansion, not knowing what was going on.

Jaehyun never let Yuta wander around the place alone. It got even more comfortable for Yuta, when Jaehyun presented as an Alpha, making it even more difficult for Mister Jung to make advances at the Omega.

It was also the day where Yuta and Jaehyun started to get to know each other closer. Yuta learned the reason why Jaehyun was treated differently compared to his bigger brother. He was the bastard child of Mister Jung and his mistress from back then. It was an ugly thing, Jaehyun’s mother wanting Mister Jung for her alone and black mailing him with the already born child. In the end she was the one who lost custody over her son and Jaehyun was given to Mister Jung instead. She wasn't allowed to get near the Jung family again.

Everything was wrapped up away from the public's eye, the company not able to bear that kind of scandal if it were publicized.

Yuta felt sorry for the younger. Always being scrutinized, criticized and also being insulted by that wretched woman activated Yuta’s protective mode. Unfortunately he could never do or say anything, always being silenced by them. The only thing he could do was take Jaehyun in his arms and whisper all the real beautiful points about Jaehyun. That way they weren’t able to crush Jaehyun mentally, because there was always him who put the broken parts back together, a person who really valued Jaehyun as someone very special in his life.

Of course Jaehyun couldn’t help but fall in love with Yuta. And in some way Yuta started to love Jaehyun, too.

One night they overstepped all boundaries, exchanging intimacies in Jaehyun’s bedroom and both of them naked in more than one way. Yuta let Jaehyun take and take and take, voluntarily letting himself get ravaged in a way it made him only see stars. It was the most pleasurable night they’ve ever experienced in their whole life.

It was the night Jaehyun marked Yuta as his own.

That way Mister Jung also couldn’t get in the way of marriage. Jaehyun knew that if his father caught wind of their secret relationship before he could mate with Yuta he would separate them. As if Jaehyun didn’t see the way his father always looked at the young Omega. He would rather burn himself than let this obnoxious man, who called himself a ‘respectable Alpha’, near Yuta.

Only a month later they married in a private circle. Even a part of Yuta’s family came, happy that their Omega family member could fulfill the part of the deal. It also came out that his family didn’t even know what was going on as he questioned where they were. That he was at first chosen for Yunho and it didn’t work between them; that Mister Jung was close to a divorce to marry Yuta himself (something Jaehyun found out later, when he confronted his father about the divorce papers he found on the table in his office). They all believed that Jaehyun was going to be his spouse from the very beginning and didn’t want to disrupt the courting between them. It didn’t add up, but the married couple didn’t care and kept all of it a secret from the Nakamotos.

It was more important that they could finally get out of this damn mansion.

However, the time at Jung's manor still haunted them in some way.

Jaehyun was the lifeline Yuta desperately searched and needed in that damn house he had to call home after being literally sold for a deal bringing great advantages for his family, bringing them under the umbrella of the Jung corporation and promising them a more fruitful future for their own business.

The only thing he was thankful about this ordeal was it gave him Jaehyun.

And this was their situation now. Living together in a penthouse in Gangnam, away from Jaehyun’s family clutches and as happily as they could.

Fervently, Jaehyun started to kiss Yuta, pushing him harder against the door and trapping him between his body and door, successfully distracting each other from bad thoughts sneaking into their minds. His tongue licked over the soft and pink lips of Yuta’s, who willingly opened his mouth to let Jaehyun stick his tongue in his cavern.

Yuta gasped as Jaehyun’s lips wandered down his jaw to his neck, ripping his button up to the side to gain access to the bitemark, licking and biting it and making Yuta moan in pleasure.

“I want you,” Jaehyun whispered feverish in his ear, nuzzling the sensitive skin underneath his ear before biting his earlobe lightly. Yuta clutched Jaehyun’s shoulder harder and pulled him flush against his body, feeling hot all over. “Then take me, Jae.”

With only a fracture of his strength, Jaehyun grabbed his thighs and pulled him up and Yuta automatically wrapped his legs around his hip. Quickly, Jaehyun stepped to the bedroom, Yuta making it difficult for him to walk straight as he kissed and licked all over his jaw, ear and neck and moaning desperately his name into his ear.

“Jae, hurry,” Yuta pleaded and one second later Jaehyun kicked the door open to their bedroom and threw the Omega on their bed. Disheveled Yuta looked up to his husband, his eyes glazed over with desire and he widened his legs, touching his crotch and wandering down to finger the wet spot underneath. “I want you right here, Jaehyunnie.”

Their room was charged with the smell of sweet cherry blossoms and bitter peach. Jaehyun stalked up to Yuta, giving him what he wanted from him. 

The night was filled with pleasurable shouts, lustful moans and desperate crying.

Making Yuta let Taeyong disappear for a while from his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun reading it!
> 
> I don't know how long it will take to write and update the next chapter. I also have exams soon, so it will likely take longer to write it.  
> I'm sorry for that in advance.  
> I'll give my best though to update asap!
> 
> And as always, comments are really appreciated ^^
> 
> Have a great night/day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Haaaahh, this chapter really took a while to write. It got longer than I expected and I had to cut it off at a scene or it wouldn't have ended at all :D
> 
> It was also really difficult to write it with everything going on my head, so it took longer than I anticipated. I apologize for it.
> 
> The whole chapter is unedited, if you find mistakes you're free to point them out to me.  
> I also have a few questions at the end, so I would appreciate it, if you would take time to read it. I just want to make sure that you won't be confused in future updates.
> 
> A few warnings:  
> There will be mentions about mpreg. It's an a/b/o- universe, so it had to come up somewhere.  
> If you're not a fan of it, I'm genuinely sorry for it but I wanted it to be a subject in my AU.  
> There will be a explicit yujae scene. If you don't like it ypu may skip it :)
> 
> Oh, also: I really have no idea about exhibitions. I took the freedom to just make it out of my head. So I'm really sorry for offending people who really work in this field ^^'
> 
> I still wish you fun though! ^^

It got warmer through the last weeks of July and it didn’t stop getting hotter closer to the month of August, where the highest temperatures of the year would be reached. The nights and mornings were still cold though.

A fresh chill breeze came through the open window, caressing the naked skin of Taeyong’s upper body. His body shuddered at the cool breath of air with goosebumps building all over his arms and the unwanted surprise pulled him from his sleep. Taeyong slowly lifted up his eyelids, though wincing and keeping them narrowed at the amount of light entering his still sensitive eyes. Still drowsy and not fully awake, he sat up and looked around, squinting his eyes when something caught his attention to make the blurring view sharper. The alarm on his bedside table showed that it was already 08.27 AM, but still too early for a Saturday.

The Omega braced himself on one arm, stretched out his other arm feeling stiff and rubbed the sleep out of his eye socket with the knuckles of his hand. As he let his hand fall down on the mattress it touched something warm. Fully awake now, Taeyong moved his head to the side and his brown eyes detected Johnny’s naked body under the sheets.

Taeyong realized he was in the same state of undress, remembering the night prior.

After Yuta went home with Jaehyun, Taeyong also had no energy to stay there anymore. Everything was sucked out of him through the talk he had with the other Omega. It tired him out greatly. Emotionally and also physically. His heart was heavy with something similar to longing. 

Exhausted he asked Johnny, if he could take him home to which his wonderful boyfriend complied. Without wasting anymore time Johnny brought him home, escorted him to his apartment and stayed with him for the night.

Tayong could still feel the heated gazes, the hot touches, the tingling feeling Johnny left on his warm skin with his lips. Still could remember, when Johnny entered him and took him to heaven with his steady and strong thrusts.

Though, he also remembered how, for a fraction of a second, Yuta’s image flashed in front of his eyes when he climaxed with Johnny inside him. Afterwards he couldn’t stop thinking about Yuta till he fell asleep. Shame and guilt were gnawing on his mind again, just being reminded of that.

How could he do this to Johnny?

Johnny, who was so understanding, was so wonderful to him and always put Taeyong’s needs first than his own. Taeyong felt his eyes getting wet at the thought of him being someday the source of Johnny’s heartbreak and at the guilt eating away inside him. He had to do better. Yuta was taken and he needed to give Johnny what he deserved, because Johnny gave him all of his heart.

_ I'm sorry, Johnny. _

He watched as Johnny’s chest heaved up and down at every breath he took. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like he had no worries in the world when it was actually the whole opposite being the son of one famous label owner.

Taeyong moved the greater part of the curtain of dark soft hair away from Johnny’s handsome face fondly, taking in every part of his gaze and followed them lightly with his finger. Then he left a kiss on his forehead, making Johnny twitch his nose in his sleep. It pulled a slight smile from Taeyong.

With a sigh he moved out of the bed to prepare some breakfast for the two of them and to distract himself from the guilt overtaking his mind.

~ * ~

Earlier, in another part of the town something similar took place.

Sparsely the sun beams made their way through the curtains, which kept a greater part of the light successfully outside. The pair occupying the outrageously big bed didn’t need to worry to be woken up by the early daylight.

Or rather one of them. The Omega was already wide awake, eyeing the clear bright screen of his phone displaying numerous names in the contacts, not straying away from one specific name.

**Tyong** .

The contact Taeyong saved himself on Yuta's phone the evening prior.

Yuta bit his bottom lip in contemplation, mulling over if he should text him. However, he wasn't sure if he should do this, especially because he feared Taeyong expecting him to be somehow the same he was as a teenager. A bubbly and outgoing soul.

Unfortunately, through the years he changed, like everyone entering adulthood. His case was just severe when it came to the image he showed to people outside of the comfort of his home.

Deep down he was still the bright and blazing guy, but he only showed this side to Jaehyun. Someone he trusted deeply and who never judged him for not being more of the well-behaved and demure Omega the others from the community anticipated and who loved him for how he just really was.

Jaehyun, who was stuck onto his side, started to stir in his sleep, murmuring something under his breath. Yuta instantly locked the device and uncaringly put it next to the pillow his head was lying one. All of his attention was focused on the Alpha slowly waking up.

His heart swelled at the sight of Jaehyun cutely scrunching his nose and letting out those sleepy noises he vehemently denied ever doing. Yet the contrary was always proven every morning.

Still delirious and blearly, Jaehyun fluttered his eyes open and shut them close again when he took a deep whiff of Yuta's scent and nuzzled said person's neck with his nose, tickling Yuta in this process and drawing a lighthearted giggle from him.

Jaehyun sighed contentedly as he relished the familiar smell of his Omega with a dreamy sigh passing his lips and started to trail a few kisses from Yuta's neck to his shoulder, following the dark marks he left behind, making Yuta gasp lightly.

"Good morning, baby," Jaehyun croaked out lovingly with his lips stretched in a dorky smile, his voice deeper and rougher in the morning after not using it for hours.

His sharp eyes detected the worried frown his mate tried to conceal, but he knew him well enough to still see it. Jaehyun didn't ask what worried him, preferring to wait for Yuta to entrust himself to him when he was ready.

Yuta then hummed before giving the greeting back with a quirk of his pretty lips, "Good morning to you too, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun couldn't help but grin at this nickname, feeling giddy all over and wanting to kiss his spouse stupid, which he decided to do next. Bracing himself on his arms, Jaehyun pulled himself up, hovering above the slightly smaller male and regarding him with his dark brown eyes and taking in the state the Omega was in, to which Yuta reacted with his face heating up being assessed like that and averted his eyes away in embarrassment.

Biting marks and lovebites were littered all over his body and some bruises were forming on Yuta's hips after he held him too strongly last night. With feather light touches he traced the form of the bruise, making Yuta's breath hitch and clenching his eyes close.

"I'm sorry for this," he whispered guiltily with a small voice. Yuta was having none of it and touched his right cheek, forcing the Alpha to lock eyes with Yuta and shook his head, showing him that he thought the opposite. "I wanted it this way, Jaehyun. So don't feel sorry about it. You didn't hurt me and you would never do this deliberately," Yuta reassured him with a calm tone, a slight smile plastered on his face.

The dimples made their appearance again and Yuta couldn't help to poke into one with his forefinger and cooed at his husband, eliciting a deep chuckle from the Alpha above him. Then Jaehyun took his left hand, leaving a kiss on the ring, the proof of their marriage before gripping the wrist and holding it down, closing the gap between them to finally kiss Yuta.

Yuta immediately stopped him by putting his other hand on Jaehyun's lips, looking at him incredulously. "You aren't going to kiss me, are you?" Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Jaehyun truthfully nodded and tried to push himself down again, but Yuta didn’t budge. With just the strength of his arm, he took Yuta’s wrist with his free hand and held it down beside the elder’s head. Yuta half-heartedly tried to fight against it, but to no avail. 

Grinning mischievously, Jaehyun bent down to finally plant a kiss on the rosy, plush lips of his husband. Though, at the moment his lips were about to touch Yuta's lips, the Omega turned his head away and instead Jaehyun's lips made contact with the soft skin of his cheek. Putting some distance between them, Jaehyun frowned, asking with his expression if something was wrong.

Then he tried it again, but Yuta wasn't giving him a chance and turned his head the other way.

"Hey!" Jaehyun complained, a pout forming on his lips. Yuta only giggled as a response, his eyes shimmering with something akin to mirth. Jaehyun tried again. Unfortunately, Yuta had good reflexes and avoided Jaehyun's kisses every time, frustrating the other slowly.

In the end, Jaehyun planted his whole body on Yuta's, who huffed at the heavy weight and squirmed underneath the Alpha without success.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" Jaehyun inquired petulantly, protruding his bottom lip in an overexaggerated expression and then puckering them to scatter pecks on Yuta's cheek, jaw and neck instead.

Yuta heartfully laughed out loud, the sensation of the touches tickling him.

"It- it's because of your morning br- breath, you dumbo," Yuta stuttered out and it was followed by a yelp, when Jaehyun lightly bit the soft spot underneath his ear.

"You never complained before. How come you do it now?" Jaehyun pointed out, drawing out a soft moan from the other as his left hand let go of Yuta's wrist to let his fingers dance featherly over Yuta's sensitive side.

Exhaling deeply, to get his breathing back in control, Yuta let his free hand wander to Jaehyun's thick hair, sticky from the products and sweat from last night, pulling away the few strands hanging in his face.

"I always complain, you just go and forget it to tease me again," Yuta replied, accentuating it with a slap on Jaehyun's shoulder and a pout on his own gaze.

Jaehyun smirked, his eyes sparkling secretly, not arguing the point Yuta made and instead closed the gap between them to nuzzle Yuta's nose with his own and then kissing Yuta instantly. Yuta groaned loudly underneath him at first but then let himself sink into the kiss, letting Jaehyun invade his mouth.

After some time Jaehyun broke the kiss, satisfyingly grinning down at Yuta who had his face pinched in disgust.

"Gross!" Yuta wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth, glaring at Jaehyun.

"You liked it though." Yuta's playful scowl softened at this remark, tearing his eyes shyful away from Jaehyun with a smile blooming on his gaze. "Yes, I do. Just because it's you," Yuta admitted meekly, pulling Jaehyun down in a hug and his hand carded through Jaehyun's mess of knotted hair.

They lay there for some time, just savoring the serene moment, skin on skin, cozy and warm.

"How late is it actually?" 

Yuta patted around for his phone next to his pillow, gripping the hard and cold device in his hand and pushing the button to light up the screen with the clock depicted on it. The background showed Jaehyun and him on their last vacation in front of mountains and the sunset. He was kissing Jaehyun on his cheek, who smiled towards the camera with his dimples displayed. It always lifted up his mood, when he felt down on some days.

"It's 6.14," Yuta murmured, locking his phone again and putting it back to where he fetched it.

"Plenty of time before I have to go to the company. I really don't want to." The last part was whispered more sourishly. Working under his so-called father stressed Jaehyun out so much. The reason why his muscles were always tense or a scowl was present on his face. Mister Jung really had his ways riling Jaehyun up but he never showed it, always concealing his annoyance with a well-polished pretense of a good son.

Because of the position his father bestowed him, Jaehyun had to overlook a very important project that was assigned to him, to make sure that it all went smoothly without any delay and mistakes. Yuta was confident that the young Alpha would have no problems with it, but one drawback was that Jaehyun had to work overtime and on weekends too. They barely saw each other the last weeks, not to mention the last detailed organizations for yesterday's event purely intended for Yuta's wish to donate money to the ill children, which Jaehyun badly wanted to fulfil.

And Yuta missed him dearly, his heart heavy thinking about the last time they had time for each other.

To distract the other for the time being, Yuta easily changed the subject, not wanting to let this terrible entity called 'father-in-law' and work ruin their morning.

"We should get out of bed and eat breakfast then. I can go prepare something for us, while you shower. How about that?"

Jeahyun mulled over the question, but decided that he wanted something else and instead shook his head at the suggestion. "I would rather shower with you and then make breakfast together." Something naughty gleamed in Jaehyun's eyes.

Not a moment later, Jaehyun crawled out of the bed pulling Yuta with himself. The bedsheets slithered down their naked bodies, showing all of the bare skin hidden underneath them. The taut and rippled muscles of Jaehyun and the tight muscles and soft curves of Yuta.

Admiration passed Jaehyun's irises as he let his eyes wander lovingly all over Yuta's figure, sighing fondly. "I just can't get enough of you. You're just so beautiful." 

"You're one to talk," Yuta said, blushing at the comment and placing his cold hand on Jaehyun's chest, making him shudder and pushed him towards the bathroom. Yuta also caught the scent of arousal emitting from the younger man, smirking cheekily at Jaehyun exposing himself like this. "Come on," he walked ahead then and seductively looked over his shoulder, "if you really want to use the time then hurry." Jaehyun didn't let it tell him twice and quickly trailed after a giggly Yuta.

The first thing they did was brush their teeth. It was a quick procedure and Jaehyun used his chance to kiss Yuta again after and pushed him under the luxurious shower, turning on the water with the right temperature.

The clear liquid flowed down their bodies, cleaning them from the uncomfortable feeling of dried sweat and other body fluids. 

Yuta sighed, his eyes closed at the warm water coming down on them. He looked so pretty and seductive. Closing the distance between them, the Alpha kissed him, pulling him closer around his waist.

"J-Jaehyun," Yuta gasped, wrapping his arm around his husband's neck, deepening the kiss, licking and biting his lips and allowing Jaehyun to plunder his mouth with the taste of mint.

A long moan escaped Yuta echoing in the bathroom when Jaehyun rubbed himself against the Omega, grinding their dicks together in a harsh rhythm, both of them breathing heavily.

"Yuta," Jaehyun grumbled, loving how Yuta's gaze was painted in pleasure, his lips kiss-swollen and red, his eyebrows pinched together and his eyes half open and clouded in lust.

Jaehyun let his hands wander down, his fingers dancing over Yuta's smooth skin of his spine and small back further to his butt, squeezing his ass-cheeks and pushing their crotches together hard. Yuta whined, clawed at his back and kissed him fervently, chanting his name like a record.

"Please, Jaehyun. I need you."

With a growl, Jaehyun turned Yuta around and pressed him with his chest against the cold tiles and Yuta's hands on the wall, warning him, "Don't, Yuyu. I won't be able to hold back."

Yuta could only snicker. "Why hold back now, when you nearly destroyed me last nig- Ah!" The harsh pinch on his nipple made him shut-up instantly and he mewled pitifully at the treatment.

Pushing the front of his body flush against Yuta's back, he whispered something into his ear and bit the earlobe lightly. "You loved it though. Crying and screaming out my name so cutely, demanding to take you harder," Yuta felt the rumble of Jaehyun's deep voice against his back, the hard muscles of his abs, "Shouting all over to fuck you. To fuck you harder. So hard that I would be the only thing on your mind."

Yuta whimpered, keened as Jaehyun fingered his hole with two fingers dripping with slick, their light scents mingling in the shower and bathroom. Oh, how Jaehyun wanted to smell the clean scent of Yuta and not most of it suppressed with medication. To get his senses fogged by the pheromones coming from his mate.

Jaehyun attached his lips to Yuta's shoulder blade, kissing his way up to the biting mark and licking and prodding it with his tongue, pulling out another moan from Yuta. A third finger was pushed into Yuta's body and making Yuta press his ass towards Jaehyun, pleading him to get the fuck on.

"Hurry up, Jaehyun. Fuck me, please… get the fuck on and fuck me now!"

A cursing Yuta was one of Jaehyun's favorites and he smirked at the thought that he was the only one allowed to hear that coming from his sweet spouse.

"So impatient and needy, baby," Jaehyun scolded lightheartedly and replaced his fingers with his cock, entering Yuta's hole greedily receiving him. A loud and high-pitched keen was punched out of Yuta with the sudden push and he threw his head back onto Jaehyun's shoulder at the hard impact.

The Alpha pressed him harder against the tiles, trapping Yuta's shaft between the Omega's body and cold material of the wall, eliciting a tiny mewl from him. Growling under his breath at the tight feeling around his dick, Jaehyun started a slow rhythm, driving himself in and out. His right arm circled Yuta's shoulders while his left hand brushed over Yuta's side down to dick to circle his hand around it and stroked up and down.

It was too much for Yuta but not enough. "Please… please…," he started to beg, Jeahyun knowing what he wanted clear as day.

At a specific thrust Yuta screamed, moving his hips at the same rhythm Jaehyun was sliding inside him.

"There! There, Jaehyun! Harder, please harder~!"

Jaehyun lost himself in it, his heart beating crazy in his chest, his body hotter than before and he started to ram desperately into Yuta, his tempo stuttering.

Tilting his head to side Yuta captured Jaehyun's lips in a bruising and messy kiss, calling out his name in a needy manner and moaning into Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun himself wasn't quiet, groaning deeply at every push.

Yuta could hear Jaehyun getting louder, close to cumming and he wasn't in a better state, wrapping his hand around Jaehyun's bigger one getting him off.

"I- I'm close, Jaehyunnie…"

"Me t-too, Yuyu."

The Omega felt Jaehyun's knot grow and cried out when his sensitive spot was hit and he climaxed in spurts, slick dripping out of his hole around Jaehyun's shaft. Jaehyun's dick was squeezed around Yuta's hole when he came and the Alpha's knot got caught on Yuta's rim and Jaehyun came inside Yuta with a shout of his name.

Their legs trembled, not able to hold them up any longer and they slid down to the ground promptly. Jaehyun made sure to keep Yuta in his arms to not hurt him, his know still inside Yuta and not deflating for some time.

They caught their breath, Yuta seated on Jaehyun's lap and laying his hands over Jaehyun's bigger once placed on his abdomen. A false move from him shifted the Alpha's cock inside him and he couldn't hold back a moan. 

"Don't tempt me, Yuta," Jaehyun warned, making Yuta giggle into his hand. 

"Sorry," he apologized cheekily and tugged Jaehyun into a chaste kiss.

-

Exhausted but feeling refreshed and satisfied, both of them trudged to the kitchen to silence their growling stomachs. After that night and morning they both really needed to recharge their energy with some delicious food.

Jaehyun already put on the apron and motioned for Yuta to just sit down at the table. "Let me make breakfast. You should let your body rest, okay?" Yuta wanted to protest but Jaehyun was the stronger one and maneuvered him with little power on the cushioned chair.

"I don't feel good about you doing all the work, Jaehyunnie," Yuta whined, really feeling bad about Jaehyun cooking something up, when he also had to go to work on this day.

"Don't worry about it," Jaehyun reassured instead, throwing him a brief adoring look, "after what I've put you through you're allowed to relax. And I do this because I want to and because you deserve to be spoiled."

Swiftly, he cooked up something quick. Yuta who just couldn't sit there occupied himself with pulling out the dishes and preparing them on the table, so Jaehyun has it easier to serve everything. The task didn't take long of course, so Yuta just observed Jaehyun for the rest of the time, too happy to see him being this domestic. 

Done with everything they sat across from each other and finally dug in, their hunger too strong to wait any second longer.

Yuta happily munched and let the delicious taste spread through his mouth, groaning and complimenting his husband. "You cook so much better than me, it's unfair. I love it though." Jaehyun laughed lightly between the bites, amused at the sulky look that changed to one of bliss when Yuta took some food into his mouth.

A sudden thought and memory came to Jaehyun's mind, when he remembered the last evening picking Yuta up from the porch. 

That Omega - Taeyong.

Johnny's boyfriend.

Swallowing down the remnants of his breakfast he cautiously approached the topic, unsure at first if he should but he was just too curious.

"Ehm, Yuta?"

Looking up from his plate, the Omega gave him all of his attention. "Yes?" He asked and waited for Jaehyun to speak up, noticing how Jaehyun nervously drummed with his fingers on the table and the fleeting looks he threw at him.

"You remember how I picked you up last night and you were talking to Taeyong - Johnny's boyfriend?"

Yuta froze, nonetheless he still nodded to the question, anxiously waiting where Jaehyun was going with it.

Biting his bottom lip Jaehyun let some time tick away before he continued. "I wanted to ask if you know him from the past? You looked kind of familiar with each other and I just am curious about it. I mean, it wouldn't be bad to let an old friend back into your life, right?"

Yuta let what was just said settle on his mind, fumbling around with his chopsticks. He sighed in defeat and decided to tell him a few tidbits about Taeyong.

That the best friend he talked about in the past was actually the Taeyong he met yesterday. What he kept still a secret was the nature of their relationship before he presented. At the mention of the best friend something lit up in Jaehyun's memories and he nodded now that he remembered it.

"Oh, so that was him? He probably wanted to acquaint himself with you again. It has to be wonderful to meet an old friend after a long time, right?" Yuta just nodded at this and continued eating, not wanting to talk about it more and being reminded of the other Omega, feeling the device in his pants pocket burning with Taeyong's number saved in it.

Out of nowhere Yuta changed the topic, inquiring Jaehyun about when he would come back home today.

"I can probably wrap up work earlier today. There isn't much to do to reach our next milestone in our project, so I thought we could go out today, especially because of the wonderful weather." Yuta smiled at the idea, agreeing to it without hesitation and was already excited about what they would do later. No matter what it would be, he was only happy about spending time with the other.

Finished, both of them put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen. One look at the clock told Jaehyun that he should hurry or he would be late to work. 

Getting all his necessities he put his shoes on at the entrance with Yuta standing beside him. Done and ready he was just about to bid Yuta good-bye, when Yuta reached out to him and adjusted the crooked tie.

"Now you're ready to go," the Omega uttered softly, peering up at Jaehyun with a fond look and a slight smile. Warmth bloomed in Jaehyun's chest and he planted a sweet kiss on his spouse's pink lips, whispering the three loving words against his lips.

"I love you, Yuyu."

Yuta's smile got even brighter, making Jaehyun's heart beat rapidly and wanting to jump out of his ribcage at this beautiful image.

"I love you too, Jaehyunnie."

A peck was placed on Yuta's forehead and then Jaehyun hugged him tightly, taking comfort in breathing in the cherry blossom scent he could still smell under the suppressants and as his mate. Jaehyun reluctantly left the penthouse, throwing him the last words of, "See you later," and an adoring look over his shoulders, disappearing out of Yuta's sight and leavin him alone in the silent apartment.

-

Now with Jaehyun not home, Yuta couldn't stop the penetrating thoughts coming forth again. Lazing on the couch, he had his phone showing the contacts and the name of the person who was bothering his mind persistently.

_ I shouldn't text him. I shouldn't bring him back into my life. _

The decision was already made this morning. Yuta was too afraid of Taeyong perceiving him differently because of the person he became. He wanted Taeyong to remember him as the happy teenager who was full of life and not getting a glimpse of the miserable adult he was. Someone who clinged onto the happiness with Jaehyun he had right now. Jaehyun who was the only ray of hope in the last years since he was shipped alone to this mansion to fend for himself and bring his family a fortunate future. The bright light he just couldn't let go.

Another thing he feared were the old feelings towards Taeyong resurfacing. To be honest, he only felt relief and happiness seeing the other Omega, finally able to let go of the guilt and being in the dark of not knowing what happened to the other. Nothing else was there, just the ache of a lost love finally finding an end. Still he was worried. 

Resolutely he tapped around on his phone, hovering over the question of the last step before giving his consent to delete the number. Throwing his head back on the couch and crossing his arms over his face he sighed, already regretting having done that. Still, it was better keeping Taeyong in the dark. Yuta wouldn't be able to hide what he went through and Taeyong would definitely notice that. It was for the best, even if Yuta wanted him back into his life - as a friend this time.

In the end it was better for the both of them. 

Yuta didn't have to worry to hide a big part of himself and Taeyong wouldn't be distracted in his life, like the worrywart that he was.

Emotionally exhausted, Yuta stood up and made his way to his atelier to distract himself with finishing a few paintings.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Days passed.

For days Taeyong waited, expectant and patient, and there still was no message from Yuta. Everytime his phone vibrated or chimed with the telltale sound of a received message Taeyong was so hopeful, but a quick glance at the screen or the message app crushed his hope immediately.

It took some time till he could stomach it, but he finally understood why Yuta looked at him so sadly when they parted ways. Yuta never meant to get in touch with him or text him at all in the first place.

The hot stir in the pit of his stomach overtook his rational thinking at first, letting his anger loose and let it out dancing furiously and nearly punching and kicking - thankfully not destroying - the mirror in the dance room of the label he used for making the choreos. 

At first he tried to find the fault in someone else. Even if Yuta talked highly about his husband Jaehyun, Taeyong suspected him to be the one who didn't allow Yuta to meet or talk to him in any way. Though he had to dump the thought when he remembered that the Alpha seemed friendly and more protective than possessive towards the Omega.

Then he was just angry at Yuta.

The anger morphed slowly to hurt and Taeyong just couldn't stop asking why. Why Yuta didn't message him? Why didn't he want any contact with him? Did he do something wrong?

He just wanted him back into his life. Is this too much to ask?

To distract himself he buried himself in his work, inventing a new choreo for an upcoming single of NCT Dream. After some strenuous hours and noting down the steps he took a break and sat down to lean against the wall of the dancing room, pulling out the towel from his bag to clean off the sweat beading on his neck and temple.

Right at this moment his phone rang briefly, the screen lightening up and showing that he got a new message. Taeyong didn't want to admit that he was hopeful, still he felt his heartbeat increase and he took the device in his hand to peek at the notification.

He scolded himself internally when his eyes caught a glimpse of a known name messaging him and it wasn’t an unknown number, like he hoped.

It was Ten, a fellow Omega and one of his best friends, who asked him about the event he invited him to.

> **Tennie:** hey tyongie! have u asked ur bf if he will join u at the art exhibition?

Oh, Taeyong remembered it. The art exhibition which would take place on the Friday in five weeks and where Ten’s art would also be displayed. Something Ten didn’t stop talking for a while and took pride in. Taeyong was one of the few who supported him wholeheartedly all the time, waiting for the opportunity to finally share his art to more people. 

Few months ago he was approached by a well-known gallery owner, who was awed about Ten’s style of art and quickly became a fan of Ten. He was the one who offered Ten to show his paintings to a more renowned crowd in between well-known, close to really famous, artists. When Ten broke these news to Taeyong he cried crocodile tears in happiness, the realization of the happenings really hitting him like a wrecking ball at this moment, not believing that he had the privilege now to exhibit his art next to other famous artists’ paintings.

Taeyong was also the only one Ten wanted to invite and also told him about another ticket for his boyfriend to accompany him. Taeyong was excited of course, but through the stress at work and other matters piling up on his mind he totally forgot about it.

Taeyong winced at the realization, feeling disappointed at himself for daring to forget a friend's important day.

He made a mind note to ask Johnny later and notificated Ten about it, promising him that he would have the answer tomorrow. Just as he was about to put his device away to resume dancing, his phone buzzed and rang with the message of Ten already.

> **Tennie** : ok! dont forget it!

A faint smile decorated his lips and he could already imagine the excitement radiating from his friend.

With renewed strength, after he took the short break, Taeyong stood up to continue where he stopped with the moves to go through them again and decide which one suited the song at the specific part the most.

It was a first that he didn't think of Yuta once.

-

It was kind of fresh in the lobby, probably because the air conditioner was on full blast. No wonder at the heightened temperature.

Taeyong was sitting on one of the grey couches reserved for the people waiting with a small bottle of mango juice from the vending machine just a few feet away. 

_ Mango juice in this weather is just the best. _

His eyes landed on the clock as he took another sip from the sweet drink. It wouldn't take that long anymore till Johnny finally was free from his work.

So, he passed the time by drinking the rest of his juice and fumbling around on his phone.

Once again he opened up the messenger app, skimming through and replying to all the received ones and still not seeing one message of an unknown number. He scoffed at himself.

_ Stop thinking about him. You have other matters to think about.  _ Taeyong chided himself.

Still, he couldn't help himself and was just too curious, wanting to know if he could search something up about Yuta after that evening where he was formally introduced to the public. His fingers, quicker than his mind, already typed in 'Jung Yuta' in the search bar of the opened browser and then clicked on the news.

Indeed there were some articles with big exaggerated titles like, 'Jung Jaehyun's Husband Introduced! Will They Be The New It-Couple?' or 'Omega Husband of Jung Jaehyun Revealed: No wonder why Jung Jaehyun wanted him all to himself.'

Taeyong wanted to puke out his lunch. The way those gossip sites reported about him was so superficial and not one thing was really mentioned about the charity. 

Nothing new for him, having to work with idols and seeing daily how they were portrayed in these kinds of 'news-sites'. If he could he would tear them to smithereens, especially after they deliberately misinformed the public about one member of NCT Dream. They were too young for shit like that. The company made sure that something like this never happened again and sued the gossip site successfully.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it and looked back at the one site he had open, his eyes landing on one particular picture of the evening. A few more photos were there, showing Jaehyun and Yuta looking so good together. Teayong begrudgingly had to admit that these images were beautiful.

Jaehyun looked like a great movie star with his perfect smile and strong aura even palpable through the picture. And Yuta. Taeyong's heart jumped to his throat.

Oh, Yuta.

So, pretty with his dark hair, big brown eyes and plush pink lips. Taeyong couldn't quell the dreamy sigh passing his lips.

"Are we admiring the perfect couple again?"

Taeyong jumped in shock and shrieked shrilly, letting his phone fall from his hand fortunately on his lap. The receptionist Joy working near the entrance tried to stifle her snort by witnessing Taeyong's reaction. When Taeyong pouted at her being amused at his predicament she just waved at him, while giggling into her other hand and turned around to calm down after that funny scene, her shoulders still shaking though.

Putting his hand on his chest, Taeyong could feel the rapid heartbeat after that bad surprise. Now, who was the culprit who terrified him so horribly?

With a scowl on his face he turned around on his seat, having his most intimidating glare on. 

There, standing behind him with a smug grin painting his gaze was Suh Johnny. "Good evening," he greeted with a more friendly smile, but that was wiped away when he felt his boyfriend pinching his waist. Hard.

"Owowowow, I- I'm sorry, Taeyongie. I coul- OW- couldn't resist," Johnny howled out in pain, loudly. Miffed, but happy at getting his revenge (and thankful at the much needed distraction), Taeyong stood up and gave Johnny a peck as an apology.

"You deserved it for boggling me like that. That wasn't really funny, Johnny-baby." Johnny only beamed, pulling Taeyong closer around his hip to give him a deeper kiss. They parted quickly, not wanting to traumatize people standing nearby with their PDA.

"Should I drive you home again?" Johnny quietly inquired kindly.

"Yes, please."

-

It was quiet in the car.

Void of any dialogue between the two. Both of them were just too tired to exchange any words after their hard workday. The only sounds were the radio and the rumble of the vehicle's engine.

Johnny was concentrating very hard while driving carefully, viewing the road with sharp eyes and making sure to drive safely. Taeyong was trying to stay awake but feeling himself slowly drifting away, the call for sleep so much stronger than wanting to keep his eyes open - the calm music lulling him to sleep.

The Omega was pulled out of his slumber as they reached his home. Gently, Johnny shook him awake and called out his name in a low voice. Not too loud to wake him up too harshly or Taeyong would be glaring at him for the rest of the evening, not liking to be rudely awoken.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Taeyong then yawned cutely and hid it behind his hand. Johnny couldn't help but coo at this side of his boyfriend, reaching over to pinch Taeyong's cheek.

"My Taeyongie is so cute when he is so tired!" Taeyong whined, at first annoyed but the slight smile of him disclosed the opposite. "I'm not," he argued, quickly opening the door to turn around and challenge Johnny to get some excitement pumping through his veins. "Come and catch me," he dared and stuck out his tongue childishly, swiftly stepped out of his car before Johnny could get a hold of him.

"Oh, you're on!" Johnny loudly accepted ambitiously.

The Alpha followed Taeyong in a rush, locking up his car on his way running after Taeyong who laughed happily into the evening air. He heard the heavy steps of Johnny closing up to him, but Taeyong felt refreshed after the short nap and accelerated his pace and nearly flew the stairs up to his apartment in an ungodly tempo.

Without any problem he reached the door leading to his home, waiting for the other who had difficulties to keep up and panted when he came up to Taeyong. 

"Okay," Johnny huffed, resting his hand on ishis knees, "you're so quick on your legs. I- whoo- I admit defeat." Taeyong chuckled in triumph, but patted Johnny's shoulder playfully in solace.

"You gave your best, Johnny-love."

Taeyong thenn faced the door, unlocked it and entered his home, motioning for Johnny to come inside too. At the entrance they neatly put their shoes to the side and slipped the house shoes on.

Johnny found his way into the living-room and plopped his butt on the couch, stretched out his legs and groaned in rapture after that day full of taxing tasks. 

Meanwhile Taeyong trudged to the kitchen to prepare some cold drinks, something they really needed in this hot weather right now. 

He pulled the fridge's door open and assessed what he had to offer. Taeyong flinched as he saw the banana milk.

Something Yuta liked to drink very often when they were teenagers. Taking out the grapefruit drink for him and Johnny, Taeyong quickly shut the fridge's door. 

He felt something drop to his stomach, not remembering that he bought it yesterday when he went grocery shopping. Palming his forehead he leaned for a few moments against the counter to calm down.

Distracting his racing mind he poured the juice into the glasses.

With the two glasses filled with ice and juice he walked to the living-room and handed one of them to the Alpha, who thankfully accepted it and instantly took a big gulp of it.

"Aahh, that's what I really needed," Johnny stated and even took one ice cube into his mouth to let it melt into his mouth. Taeyong placed himself next to Johnny and took small sips instead. He let his mind wander shortly over the day and thought about Ten and his art.

_ Art…  _ He contemplated and mind suddenly showed a memory of Yuta drawing.

_ Yeah, Yuta loved to draw. _

He scoffed inwardly at himself. Why were his thoughts always about Yuta in some way? He only saw him for a very short time and suddenly it felt like he was everywhere.

He needed to set boundaries. It's not like Yuta would text him and come back into his life, like he was proven the last days. He needed to take precautions to get his heart and mind to realize that Yuta didn't want to be his friend for whatever reason.

Getting back to Ten he also remembered that he had to ask Johnny something important.

The Omega tapped a few times on Johnny's arm to get his attention, which he got with no problem and began telling him about the invitation he got for the exhibition, where Ten's art would be also present.

"Ten invited me to an art exhibition where his work will also be displayed. The first day is only for exclusive people, which I will attend and it will take place on the 9th September. I wanted to ask if you will accompany me to it?" Something regretful passed Johnny's gaze as he listened to Taeyong and got the date of the start of the exhibition.

"I can't on that day," he replied apologetic, rubbing his neck in an awkward manner, "My parents and I are visiting father's parents for the weekend. I actually wanted to ask, if you wanted to come with us." Taeyong blinked, grimacing at this dilemma that both important events overlapped.

Clearing his throat, Johnny made sure to convey that it was alright. "You don't have to look like a kicked kitten. Of course you don't have to come and leave your friend in the dust. Go support him and I will go alone with my parents. Ten needs your more and that's more important than coming with me." Nudging the Omega playfully he uplifted Taeyong's mood just at the way how understanding he was.

Gripping the collar of Johnny's shirt, the Omega tugged him closer and kissed him deeply. Johnny let himself melt into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and moved him on his lap, pulling him flush against his bigger body and drawing a tiny gasp from the other.

Taeyong detached his lips from Johnny's pair, their breaths mingling.

"Thank you, Johnny," Taeyong mumbled against his lips, his eyes sparkling so prettily.

Breathless Johnny took in Taeyong's state, a light smile adorning his kiss-swollen lips. "I should do more things like this, if this is what I get as a thank you." A tiny snort made its way out of Taeyong's throat and he drew him into a real make out session to silence his mind.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


"Careful Jaehyun! I don't want you to hurt yourself," Yuta shouted, worried that Jaehyun would scratch himself.

"Everything's fine," he assured, heaving the biggest canvas, swathed in soft material, into the SUV's trunk neatly next to the others and straightened his back to hold his arms to the side, illustrating that all is good. "See, don't worry. As if I can't handle a big canvas," he claimed and puffed out his chest proudly, but Yuta frowned as he caught something on his left hand. 

Depositing other small stuff into the trunk, Yuta closed up to the taller man and delicately took his hand in his own to survey the little wound at the back of his hand. "I told you to be careful and you go hurting yourself. You really need me to be on the lookout for you," Yuta chided softly, to which Jaehyun could just chuckle faintly.

Closing the car's trunk and locking it up, Yuta clutched the Alpha's uninjured hand and pulled him towards the elevator. "The scratch needs to be disinfected," Yuta simply pointed out, when he saw the confused expression Jarhyun threw him, pulling him inside the cubicle room and pushed the button of the floor where their apartment was situated.

"But I need to go to work," Jaehyun indicated.

"No, first we have to look at your hand before you can drive." Jaehyun didn't argue, knowing that he would lose and just let Yuta do what he thought was right.

On the way up Jaehyun tightened his grip around Yuta's hand, making Yuta look up quizzically.

"Everything okay?" He asked with concern lacing his clear voice. His big expressive eyes moved back and forth between Jaehyun's dark brown irises. 

"Nothing," Jaehyun mumbled and averted his eyes up to the sign showing which floor they were on and just reached their floor. The elevator stopped and slid open, gave way to step out.

Quickly, Yuta tugged Jaehyun to their home and prompted him to sit on the chair at their kitchen table while he disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid-kit.

Not uttering a word he placed the kit on the table and pulled up the other chair closer to Jaehyun and sat on it.

Jaehyun observed how Yuta pulled out the stuff needed for his little wound, making sure he took the right things. A secretive smile made its way on Jaehyun's face, wishing he could look at the Omega every second of the day. The way his eye lashes fanned over his cheek, how the few strands fell into his face which he always had to put back behind his ear, how he was just Yuta.

Jaehyun loved how Yuta took care of him.

One sudden thought resurfaced into his mind. The way Yuta was so perceptive of people, always trying to help or to take care of them - Yuta would be a perfect parent. 

Something Jaehyun wanted to be too. He wanted to have a little child with Yuta. A child who would call them 'appa' and 'otou-san'. 

A child coming from Yuta.

Maybe this could also be a way to make his father back off for good. However, he had to shake off the thought. It was a bad timing making a baby with him working insane hours and he wouldn't let Yuta shoulder all the work alone. 

Still, he would like to disclose this wish someday. Preferably soon, if everything would calm down.

Yuta turned to him, having Jaehyun's full attention in his doing to indulge himself with warmth blooming in his chest at the sight of his attentive Omega.

With nimble fingers he started to disinfect the scratch with a gauze. Jaehyun couldn't withhold a hiss at the slight burn and Yuta peaked at the other and saw the slight twisted expression of him. So he made it quick, but neatly to end that part and put the bandaid with butterflies on the cleaned scratch.

"Done," Yuta announced, cradling the Alpha's bigger hand in his own two and even put a kiss on the bandaid, muttering something quietly against his skin. Peering up he was confronted with an amused Jaehyun.

Flushing red and being embarrassed, he wanted to pull his hands away, but Jaehyun caught one and mirrored the action of the Omega, kissing the knuckles lovingly.

"You're so lovely. I love it when you're so thoughtful." Another kiss was left behind on Yuta's wrist and Jaehyun could feel the rapid pulse underneath his lips. The way he regarded Yuta with his dark eyes made something constrict in Yuta's chest.

Jaehyun just had this effect on him.

Chuckling low under his breath, Jaehyun stood up and bent down to Yuta's level, his hand sliding from his wrist to his face, framing his cheek gently and rubbing Yuta's plush bottom lip with his thumb.

"I need to go now," a peck to the corner of Yuta's lips, "be careful driving later. I will see you after work." Then another on his lips. Jaehyun was about to go, but Yuta yanked him back against his lips by his collar, Jaehyun's heart jumping feeling his spouse gasp between the kisses.

"See you later," Yuta breathed towards him. Jaehyun hummed, nuzzling Yuta's nose with his own before leaving the kitchen backwards, eyeing Yuta with dark promising eyes and vanishing out of his sight. 

The sound of a door closing let Yuta breath again after the crackling atmosphere disappeared with Jaehyun. The sudden silence penetrating his ears more than the sounds before.

Sighing out the air he held in, he put the stuff back into the kit and brought it back to its rightful place. Now he just needed to busy himself till he could drive to the appointment he had today later.

The Omega handled a few mundane things, cleaned the kitchen and the other rooms, did the laundry (Jaehyun and him decided to do housework on their own, even when Jaehyun's father insisted to employ a housekeeper from the mansion, but they refused), made a few sketches of the ideas he wanted to draw and watched one episode of a new show he started recently.

The alarm of his phone went off, pulling him out of the deep concentration he had watching the scene and notifying him to get ready.

In a flash he put on the clothes he prepared this morning and fetched all his necessities and left the apartment behind to get to the underground garage. Controlling to make sure he had everything, he nodded to himself in affirmation and got inside the vehicle to drive out of the garage to his destination.

The traffic wasn't as heavy than Yuta expected which made it easier for him to get to the gallery. Even getting a parking place wasn't a problem and he sent a thank you to no one for today's luck.

Detecting the time on the car's bordcomputer he saw that he also got plenty of time left till he would meet the gallery owner. Clapping his hand once in glee the Omega decided to rush to the café he liked to frequent when he was in the area.

The way to the café was something else. People he passed by looked at him more than once, recognition glinting in their eyes or they loudly exclaimed, "I know him," and pointed at him. It was something Yuta had anticipated. Still, it was very uncomfortable seeing people look at you so openly and without shame.

A few Alphas on his way gaped at him, whispering something to each other and Yuta passed them quickly, fear bubbling at the sight of those big Alphas. 

It got worse when he saw a young girl raising up her phone to get a photo of him. He quickened his pace and hid his face behind his hand and sighed in relief at the sight of the café.

As he hoped and expected Mark was working today and he perked up as a puppy when his eyes landed on Yuta coming through the door.

"Yuta!" Mark shouted excitedly and beamed at the older brightly, happy to see the other after a very long time. Mark - one of his favorite people in the world with an innocent face, but mischievous gleam in his eyes and the English exclamations between Korean sentences.

Frantically Mark stumbled to the counter to ask about Yuta's well-being and his order.

"Hey, how are you? Haven't seen you around for some time. Americano as usual?"

"Yes, the usual but iced. Thank you, Mark." He smiled gratefully, couldn't help but grin at how eagerly Mark nodded and punched the order in the register.

"And, ah, sorry for not showing myself. I'm good, everything's fine. I just had so much going on and to do," the Omega explained, excluding what busied him so much, not wanting Mark to worry about him who already watched him with concern.

"How are you? Is university treating you good?" Yuta quickly asked, not wanting Mark to dwell any longer about stuff not really applying to him.

Yuta thought about what Mark was studying again and remembered.

Mark wanted to be a song-writer and learned at the university to master the art of it. Unfortunately he also had to work to afford it. That's why a few years ago the young Alpha applied for this specific café to earn some money.

Yuta got to know him closer after he visited the café very often and always when Mark had his shift. It was when Mark saw him do sketches that he finally found the courage to talk to him.

It was sweet of him, being so flustered as he stuttered over the first few words and asking for his number. Yuta declined sadly and Mark deflated at this but then spotted the ring on his finger, flushing a deeper red and apologizing for being so rude, but Yuta just laughed and disclosed to him that he still felt flattered at his attempt.

Since then they became something between acquaintances and friends.

Back to the present Mark just nodded to the questions, gave his colleague the order before asking for the money which Yuta handed over and expertly gave him back the exchange.

Because it was in the middle of the week and forenoon Yuta was the only person on the line, so they had a chance to exchange some words while Yuta waited for his drink to be prepared. Mark perched his elbows on the counter and nervously took one napkin in his hand.

"Say, Yuta," Yuta hummed to show he was listening, glancing at Mark who fiddled around with the napkin between his fingers. 

"Ehm, I saw some news a few weeks ago." Yuta nodded, encouraging Mark to continue. "And I saw you in it. I didn't know that you're married to Jung Jaehyun. I mean… it's JUNG Jaehyun." His nose was scrunched up cutely and his eyes were wide in wonder, waiting for Yuta's response. 

Yuta just sighed. "Yes, Jaehyun is my mystery husband I never told you about."

"Wow," Mark awed and admitted enviously that he would also say 'yes' to an Alpha like that. "I mean, he's kind of otherworldly," he added as an afterthought. Yuta could only snort at this remark, being reminded of Jaehyun's other - not cool - side. How his hair looked like a nest every morning, how he let his childish side hang out when he wanted something from Yuta or how he pestered him the one morning after that event to get a kiss.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way," was quietly said in fondness, just for his ears.

The Americano was made and Mark's colleague handed it over to Yuta, who thanked him. "Yo- you're welcome," the poor guy stuttered shyly, when Yuta just smiled at him as he was to pick up the cup. Mark snickered on the side and the boy just glared half-heartedly at Mark and hastily disappearing to the back through the staff's door.

"Mark," Yuta apprehended softly, "don't laugh at him."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just amusing to see what effect you have on the people around you. Like, I'm not the only one who had this pull to you when we met." Yuta didn't say it out loud, but that's always something every Omega unknowingly went through. The suppressants may help in the form of making advances not as instinctual and aggressive as it normally would be, but somehow Alphas could distinguish between Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

His eyes flickered to the clock and saw that he passed more time here than he thought.

"Ah, I have to go now. I will see you next time, when I come again. See you!"

"See you next time!" Mark responsed and saw Yuta hurriedly stepping out of the café. 

Yuta rushed back taking the same way, this time not letting the observant people get to him, and walked just one street further down where the gallery could be found. The building couldn't be overseen with the glass facility.

Taking his first sip he walked through the automatic door sliding open and let his eyes roam around, noticing a few changes here and there. That's when he also caught the slim figure clad in a fitting dark suit a few meters away. It seemed he was in a deep discussion on the phone, humming and answering into the device.

"Yes that could be organized… Yes… Yeah… Alright, thank you for your time. Till next time."

Hanging up the man let out a stressed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Straightening himself and turning to the side he was startled to suddenly see Yita standing there.

A gummy smile stretched over his face and he scurried with long legs to Yuta to envelope him into a hug.

Seeing what the man was about to do, Yuta held his drink far away as a precaution to not let it get crushed and spilled between them. The impact of the taller man colliding with Yuta was strong enough to let the Omega tumble a few steps back and made him nearly lose his footing, but he was pulled forward into a bone-crushing hug, squeezing all the air out of his lung.

"Thank God, you're here," the man whaled alleviated, his face pinched in an exaggerated drama-like crying expression.

"Don't exaggerate, Doyoung," Yuta teased lightheartedly, patted the taller man's back in reassurance and Doyoung relaxed a few seconds with his head on Yuta's shoulder.

"I'm not, there is so much going on. The weeks right before the exhibition are the worst, some artists are even late with their paintings and like always the organization is chaos and there are only like four weeks left," Doyoung complained stressfully, his voice trembling with repressed frustration.

Biting his lip in guilt, Yuta apologized for being late. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take that long with the paintings. The last one was just not really working for me how I wanted it to. I would've finished it earlier, if… uh… I didn't have so much going on."

Detaching his lanky body and arms from Yuta, Doyoung shook his head, not faulting Yuta at all. "No, I don't put any blame on you. You at least told us in advance how many you make and how big they'll be. That way we knew how much space we can reserve for your pieces. And really, we can't afford to relinquish 'Sakura's' art pieces."

Doyoung meant what he said. Though, Yuta could really count himself lucky that the Beta was lax regarding his deadlines. The simple reason being that the younger man was his friend. Doyoung worked long enough with Yuta to know how he worked and he never disappointed him, always submitting paintings right before any exhibition.

So Doyoung knew that he could always count on Yuta, or in this case 'Sakura'.

'Sakura' was his pseudonym as an artist. Something easy Jaehyun came up with, connecting it to his cherry blossom scent. 

"Now, let me get some people to bring in your art pieces. We will proceed as always." As implied like always, Yuta walked back to his car to drive it to the other side of the building and opened up his trunk to the awaiting men to carefully carry the canvases into the building to wherever his sought out corner in the gallery was.

Doyoung was standing on the side, furiously typing something on his phone, his gaze frozen in a scowl not befitting his normally soft gaze. Yuta meanwhile waited, took occasional sips from his coffee and then had to close the trunk after the last piece was taken away.

The Beta locked his phone, his shoulders deflating pitifully. Yuta felt absolutely horrible for Doyoung. Approaching and putting his hand on the Beta's shoulder, Yuta was shocked to feel how tense the other was. "Oh, Doyoung. You're so tense. Have you even rested for the last days?" Doyoung shook his head in a negative answer and whimpered when Yuta lightly squeezed the hard muscle.

"I will have time to rest when I'm sure everything is handled. Don't worry about me," Doyoung tried to appease, but the concern didn't vanish from Yuta. A quick glimpse at his watch told Doyoung that he didn't have long till he had to be with Kun - his partner who owned the gallery with him - somewhere else. Sadly he had to cut the time with Yuta short.

"I need to be somewhere else soon, so I can't spend the time with you like usual."

"Don't worry about it, it's alright. I just hope you find time to get lunch and rest soon. And we can catch up when all of it calmed down." 

Doyoung threw him a thankful expression and questioned him the last few details about Yuta's accompaniment on the opening day.

"Will Jaehyun be there with you?"

"No, this time I'll come alone." Doyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't press the issue, not wanting to intrude and noted it down on his phone.

"Alright," he quietly exclaimed and mumbled something only meant for himself. Yuta just watched him and trashed his now empty Iced Americano cup into the bin.

It seemed it was time to go for the Beta.

They hugged each other and bade good-bye. They would see each other in a few weeks again and Doyoung could finally concentrate on the rest of the organization after having Yuta fulfilling one point on the list.

Yuta stepped into the SUV and Doyoung walked back into the building waving one more time, which Yuta mirrored but with a more reserved wave.

Yuta never really showed it, but he was really excited for it, just a bit anxious going alone this time. Jaehyun wanted to accompany him like always. However Yuta saw the deep circles under his eyes, how exhausted he always was after work and Yuta just couldn't and wouldn't expect his husband to join him in this state.

So, he made Jaehyun promise to rest on that Friday instead, even though Jaehyun was so stubborn, that it took hours for the Alpha to surrender, albeit unwillingly.

Yuta laughed faintly at the thought in his hand before he started the car and made his way home to prepare dinner for when Jaehyun came home.

~ * ~

The weeks passed by as nothing.

Before Taeyong realized, it was already the day where the exhibition took place. No wonder with the packed schedule Taeyong had and all the stuff he had to do.

At the moment Taeyong got himself ready before he would go and pick Ten up at his home. Fortunately his car was also fully repaired and ready to go. There was more damage than he thought and the mechanic took care of it and took longer than anticipated, so Taeyong was only able to get his car two weeks ago. Thankfully everything worked and he didn't have to ask Johnny anymore to take him home.

Johnny on the contrary sulked at the news, sad about not escorting Taeyong home and having an excuse to spend more time with him. 

Johnny by the way took the time to bring Taeyong breakfast this morning to see him right before he had to drive with his parents to his grand elders. They spent the time sitting on the couch, the tv on and fed each other the food Johnny brought home to him.

It was delicious. 

And it seemed so far in the past - the morning with Johnny.

He also took a free day today for Ten's important day. That way he also had time to find the right outfit and to think about how he would paint his face. In the end he went with something plain - his outfit consisted of a white button-up, black jeans and a black jacket. The only thing on his face was make-up and powder, decided to go more casual. His hair was parted to the side and coiffed out of his face to show his handsome features. 

Done and ready, he checked that all windows were closed, that his stove wasn't on and that he had his wallet, phone and keys with him. So he made his way to his car, parked outside - the apartment complex he lived at not having a garage - and drove to Ten.

Ten didn't live that far away, so it took a short amount of time to get there.

Like always, Ten was unmissable with his loud outfit, his ears decorated with so many piercings and his red hair. The slim fitting black suit hugged his body just in the right places, accentuating the body parts he wanted people to look at. The few golden embroidery and patterns showing flowers at the cuff and lower part of his jacket.

He lookes fucking gorgeous.

"Damn, Ten," Taeyong said loudly, letting his iroses roam all over Ten's appearance when he was seated next to him in the car.

"You literally look like a runaway model! Don't you think you're too overdressed?" The compliment made Ten smirk smugly, happy all of it would hopefully work out - for a specific reason - in the end. The question though let him just raise an eyebrow in a judging way.

"I'm not overdressed. You're too underdressed. Really, Taeyong?" Ten prodded his jeans and picked on his jacket, complaining that he didn't put any effort in his appearance. "I'm disappointed," Ten huffed out and crossed his arms in mild annoyance.

"Sorry," Taeyong apologized bashfully with his lips stretched into an awkward smile and his eyes plus expression clearly showing the guilt. Ten of course didn't really mean it, giving Taeyong a tiny shove to not take it seriously.

"I was just messing with you. Now we need to hurry or we'll be late." Taeyong didn't test to let Ten tell him twice and didn't waste any second to drive them to the gallery.

-

It was more crowded than Taeyong guessed. They were greeted by Kun personally - the guy who offered Ten this opportunity - and it was also the first time Taeyong got to meet him in person. Kun seemed very kind, even mellow at the way he behaved. He could totally understand why Ten gushed over him so often.

Kun looked squishy and Taeyong didn't wonder anymore why Ten felt attracted to the other Omega. Something Ten never told him, but the fondness in his voice was always obvious enough to Taeyong.

He had to hide his snicker, when he saw the wide-eyed surprised gaze as Kun laid his eyes on Ten looking like a person straight out of a fashion magazine. "You look wonderful," he complimented, his cheeks rosy when he realized what he blurted out. Ten could only smirk satisfied, his plan seemingly working as he hoped.

Though as he noticed Taeyong standing there he perked up, introducing himself politely with a handshake. "Ah, you have to be Ten's friend Taeyong. Nice to meet you, my name is Kun and I'm one of the owners of this gallery. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here and don't hesitate to ask me about the paintings."

After that, Kun had to greet the next guests, reluctantly leaving the two on their own but quickly explaining where they could find the buffet and that they didn't have to hesitate to ask the employees for help, if they needed.

"Sooo," Taeyong started, eyeing Ten curiously who only returned the look void of anything revealing his emotions. "Kun, hm?" The older of the two questioned, raising his eyebrow daring Ten to lie to him.

Ten only threw him a secretive smile and turned around to find something to drink, Taeyong left behind with an incredulous face. "H-Hey!" Flustered he trailed after Ten, puffing his cheeks in disbelief for being left behind.

Finding what Ten looked for, Ten took a champagne flute and handed Taeyong something non-alcoholic. They stood there for minutes, observing the people around them. Taeyong surprisingly recognized some faces from the charity a few weeks ago.

Ten next to him cleared his throat, automatically getting Taeyong's attention. "I can't hide anything from you," Ten let out, his face soft with an equal gentle smile.

Taeyong took a sip from his drink, declaring internally that it wasn't sweet enough. "Yeah," he then responded, looking for something more sweet, "you were too obvious. And after seeing him I can understand why you were so easily charmed." Ten agreed with a nod.

They stood there for some time before Ten took Taeyong's hand in his own to lead him to the corner of the gallery where his art pieces were displayed.

Taeyong couldn't help but be awed at the paintings, Ten's distinctive style bleeding through the art. It was so conspicuously Ten, Taeyong would hit himself if he wouldn't recognize the style.

"Oh, wow! Ten, you've really exceeded yourself with this." The Omega's eyes followed every stroke, every line and assessed the play of the colors. It was simply beautiful what his irises were gifted with.

Ten proudly stood next to him, preening under all the praise Taeyong couldn't stop giving and thanked him graciously and punching him lightly for not stopping. "Stop, Taeyong. You're making me blush here." His older friend could only snicker at that side of Ten coming forth.

Ten offered to walk around to inspect all the other works. He was especially interested in the works of one 'Sakura'. 

"Let's go!"

Taeyong could only trudge after Ten and assessed and commented on the other pieces, discussing the meanings with Ten, some of them even heating. It was so much fun doing this.

Then Ten halted, holding Taeyong's arm in a grip to stop him walking further. Following Ten's eyes he was confronted with a big canvas and felt a feeling of sadness coursing through his body. That piece was only filled with colors depicting something somber but also hope?

Taeyong wasn't sure, but it was comprehensible why many people stopped and looked at it with forlorn gazes.

"This is from 'Sakura'," Ten said breathless, enamored by it. They also looked at the other, smaller pieces and both weren't exchanging any words, both too speechless. "They're really beautiful." Taeyong could only agree quietly.

They saw someone make his way through the crowd, who appeared to be Kun making his way towards them.

"Ten!" He shouted urgently.

Both Ten and Taeyong were piqued. What did Kun need?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a potential customer who would like to talk to you about one painting of yours," he frantically stated, his eyes glimmering with joy for Ten. Ten could only gap and let himself pull away by Kun, throwing an apologetic look at Taeyong, who motioned with a hand gesture that it was alright and smiled encouragingly at the other.

They disappeared out of his sight.

He felt kind of uncomfortable, standing there alone and with nothing to do. So he walked further, passing all the paintings and viewing them. The people around him were all with someone else, discussing with artists about the price of their art or are huddled together in a group loudly talking. He let his eyes wander, just checking out what kind of people were here.

Mostly it were rich people here for some exclusive art they could decorate their home with. A few were just there for art. Art geeks knowing more about art than Taeyong ever would

From the corner of his eyes he saw a lonesome soul standing in a corner. Curiously he let his irises zero on the figure and his heart stopped. Shaking his head and blinking his eyes to make sure he saw right and scrutinized the person again.

No, it was really him.

Standing out with his red button-up, black slacks and shiny dress shoes. His dark hair pulled in a little ponytail, bangs at the front falling and framing his face made with simple make-up.

Yuta was really standing there. Unsure and lonely.

Taeyong couldn't help but stare at him. Everything around him blurred, only Yuta's being clear and sharp in his sight.

Something bubbled up in him. Anger, hurt and curiosity.

Yet his heart was also stumbling and beating rapidly in his chest. He wanted to talk to him, get closer to him.

Uncertainty filled his lungs, not sure if he should attempt talking to him or not. Though the urge to get all his questions answered was stronger than keeping himself in the dark. Taeyong wanted to know. Wanted to know why Yuta just pushed him away, seeing him after a very long time. Did he mean that less to him? Did he not miss him? Was it so easy to forget him?

Determined and with resolve, he confidently made his way to Yuta. Yuta who had his eyes on his phone, ignoring everything around him, wasn't aware that someone was closing up to him.

The sudden show up of black shoes right in front of him made Yuta glance up, wanting to tell that stranger that he wasn't interested in whatever they wanted.

Though his throat closed up when he noticed who was standing right in front of him.

"T-Taeyong?" Yuta croaked out, his eyes widening and Taeyong was sad to see anguish and fear reflecting in those emotional irises.

"Yes, Yuta."

Right at this moment Yuta wished he wasn't here alone and for a hole to appear underneath to swallow him whole, to get him away from a confrontation with the person who he likely hurt deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My question:
> 
> Do you want me to make time stamps or nah?  
> It could be a bit confusing what takes place at what time.  
> If you want it to be mentioned I can implement them. Just say it and I will do it.
> 
> Now some personal ranting. Just skip the next paragraph if you don't want to read it ^^
> 
> I'm going to be honest.  
> I really had a hard time writing, with all the depressing thoughts in my head and all other not good stuff around me and the exams coming up which I also have a hard time studying for.  
> So, I'm not really happy with this chapter, my wording and I feel like my English is deteriorating, like really badly.  
> If I find time I will edit it and maybe change some sentences to make them more fleshed out. I will give some heads up, so you can read it again if you want to.
> 
> I don't know how long I will take for the next chapter, like always ^^'  
> But I will give my best to write it as good as possible. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Also don't forget to stream [gimme gimme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZUPsl0EVuk&ab_channel=SMTOWN) !
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
